Ego
by Nenny
Summary: It stated out as a way to tear down Dark's reputation, but quickly became something so much more. Something far more dangerous. Dark/Riku
1. Prologue

A/N: alright this story will definitely be a Dark/Riku story….eventually. Because those two just belong together, period.

Disclaimer: I have a contract that says DNAngel belongs to me…but Dark – san told me it didn't count on the grounds that it was written in purple glitter gel pen…_

* * *

**The Arrival**

_**332 yrs ago**_

"_So you've finally decided to stop running, Michael?"_

"_Dark – san … I know why you're here, I just…I just want you to know that I never meant to … hurt anyone. I was just trying to find..."_

"_Michael, I know, really I do. More then you know. If it was up to me I'd let you go; but, you've hurt to many people for me to do that. I'm sorry…I'm gonna have to seal you."_

"_I understand. I knew this was coming."_

"_WAIT! DARK STOP!!"_

"…_Kei…"_

"_Michael I have to ask you, did you find it?"_

"…_No…I'm sorry…creator"_

"… _It's not your fault Michael, I should have never tried to play god… It's not my place."_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Present Day**_

"So, do you think she's changed much since we last saw her?"

"I would hope so, seeing as the last time you saw her was over four years ago when we were thirteen."

"Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Yes, Risa it's really been four years."

"OOOO I just can't wait to see her again, can you believe she's already graduated from college! She always was a genius but still, to graduate from college at eighteen. That's just so impressive!"

"Well it kinda helps with you have a photographic memory," Riku muttered.

"Somebody sounds jealous," Risa's sing song voice taunted. "I don't blame you though, I'm a little jealous too. I mean I don't even know if I can get into college with my grades."

Riku chuckled, "Well if you didn't spend all your time stalking a pervert who doesn't even like you--"

"Mr. Dark _LOVES_ ME!" Growled the younger girl, "and he's not a pervert. You're just jealous anyway."

Sighing, a sixteen year old, shoulder length haired brunette put her head in her hands. Her, _jealous_, of what? A non-existent relationship between a psychotic fan girl and her perverted stalkie. Hardly. (Yes, she had no qualms about saying that her beloved younger sister had entered the world of the stalker fan girl.) No, what she was at the moment was _**tired**_. After having been up late studying for a math test two nights ago, and then up late again last night making sure her sister didn't get kidnapped during one of her 'Dark stalking expeditions', on top of sports training, homework, and a broken heart. Well, Riku Harada was in a word, beat. The fact that it was six thirty in the morning, on a Saturday, and she was sitting in an airport, without having had coffee; didn't help her state of mind much either.

"Riku are you listening to anything I'm saying?" An annoyed Risa growled from her position in the row of chairs across from her sister.

"I listen to everything you say Risa," answered Riku while she rolled her eyes internally.

"O really then what did I just ask you?"

"Um…you asked me if I was excited about the fact that Shizuka's moving back here," Riku guessed mindlessly as she wondered if her coat could pass for a pillow and the rows of chairs as a bed.

"Noooo, I asked you if you wanted some coffee, honestly you never pay attention to me, or the things I say."

'Well maybe if you talked about something besides clothes, Dark, hair, Dark, boys, Dark, yourself, and o yea Dark. Then I would listen on occasion,' Riku thought to herself, but wisely said nothing out loud. "Sure Risa, coffee would be great; I could really use the boost."

"Alright then, but I honestly don't understand how you can be so tired. I mean _I_ was the one out late last night not you," said the long haired twin as she popped up from her seat, and bounced over to the café. She could be so oblivious sometimes.

Riku could honestly say she had no idea where that girl got her energy from; she must have a stash of caffeine pills, or she had her own internal sugar making ability. But that would make her a plant, and she clearly wasn't one so… Shaking her head and groaning Riku took off her coat, resigning herself to a sore back later. She was going to black out soon if she didn't lie down. To reiterate, four hours of sleep or less a night, school, sports and a stalker ex just did not mix well.

…ok…maybe the stalker part was a little over the top given the circumstance.

_**Flight 254 Direct from New York will be arriving in 20 minutes.**_

_**I repeat Flight 254 Direct from New York will be arriving in 20 minutes**_.

"O thank God" mumbled Riku to herself. Twenty minutes for the flight to get here, fifteen tops to get the bags, ten to drive home without traffic fifteen with. In all she only had to survive another forty five to fifty minutes of this and then she could go to her room and sleep the rest of the day, screw messing up her internal clock.

"O Riku did you hear that, did you?!" chirped an overly enthusiastic, overly energetic, overly perky sister. Who had returned with the life giving coffee.

"Yes," monosyllables were a wonderful invention; they answered a question with little to no brain power.

_**20 minutes later**_

"O look! There she is," said Risa as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Shizuka! Shizuka over here, over here!"

Looking up from her cell phone the medium length dark brown haired, green eyed, eighteen year old Shizuka Harada peered into the crowed; quickly spotting the voice that had yelled her name. Walking over to her vastly different identical twin cousins she smiled and waved to them.

"Hey, what's up you two. I wasn't expecting you to be here already."

"We've been here since six silly," said Risa as she gave her big cousin a hug, "You know, just in case your flight was early." Looking over Risa's shoulder Shizuka gave Riku a questioning look. Riku's response was a tired 'what, you expected me to argue with _her_' look.

"So tell me how long are you going to be stay at our place, or do you already have an apartment and this is just an over night," Risa asked sounding depressed at the very idea that she might not be staying with them.

"I have an apartment, but I'm not going to be able to move into it for a week or two," she reassured her distressed cousin. "I still have to get furniture and stuff."

"YEA!" squeaked the girl, "Now lets go get your bags."

After watching the long haired girl run off Shizuka turned to the clearly exhausted sister. "You've been here since six?! My flight wasn't due to land until six – forty at the earliest.

"She wanted to make sure you had a ride," muttered Riku as she started off in her sister's direction; rubbing her face to keep herself awake.

"I could have called a cab you know…" Grabbing the younger girls arm she turned her around and looked at her with concern. "Why are you so tired, you're usually the morning person not her."

Riku made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, "I haven't been sleeping well recently that's all."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Yea there is but I'm too tired to get into it right now." Shizuka let it go at that but gave her a "this conversation is not over" look.

A hectic half an hour later found Riku crashing into her bed and passing out; without even getting under the covers or changing. Sleep was really a wonderful thing.

* * *

A/N: and yes before you ask the Shizuka in this story is the same as in my "Roommate" one-shot. I wrote that a while ago when the character first came into my head. Then I came up with this story….so… yea ^_^

Reviews make Nenny happy and fuel her creativity, so please, leave one!


	2. History Lesson

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back for chapter 2!! A slight warning though, this chapter has a lot of talking I mean A LOT. I tried to make it as interesting and funny as possible but yea. As soon as this chapter is over, it should get more interesting. As in more action and less dialogue.

Thank you for your patients.

* * *

A History Lesson

Being jerked awake from a dead sleep at nine thirty at night, after a thirteen hour nap, was a new experience for Riku. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her face and looked around her room. "Wha…What's wrong, what's going on?"

"Sorry to have to wake you up but, your sister just got all dolled up, and climbed off the balcony in my room yelling something about going to see Mr. Dark?" Shizuka said from beside Riku's bed. "It happened so quickly that by the time it registered what was going on she was long gone. In fact I think she planned it that way, she is devious like that." Riku groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

Looking at her cousin she noticed that she was very tense and had her arms folded across her chest. Whether she was angry at herself for let Risa slip by her or a Risa for actually doing it; Riku knew she would never get an honest answer. So she opted for a safer line of questioning.

"Don't tell me Dark put out another warning letter while I was out cold?" Shizuka nodded.

"Yea it was something about stealing the…the…. o what was it," Shizuka tapped her foot for a moment before she remembered. "Now I remember, it was the Gift of Isis."

Riku gave her a flat look…_I should have known he would go after that_… before getting off the bed and heading to her dresser. "Well we might as well head to the museum, and make sure she doesn't get hit by a car or something."

"Hey Riku…is this kinda stuff the reason why you're so tired?" Riku looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"It is, and I would love to say that telling our butler or chaining her down would make her stop, but I have serious doubts that it would." Green eyes regarded her skeptically.

"Is she really that obsessed with this guy?"

"Well think of the most obsessed fan girl you can and multiply by a hundred; _then_ you reach her level. I mean she's convinced that the two of them are going to get married and have cute little phantom thief babies." Shizuka blinked and then her face cracked into a grin.

"Is she really, and how does the gentlemen feel about this?"

"Gentlemen? What are we in the nineteenth century? Besides you really should call him what he is."

"and that would be?"

"A perverted play boy," Riku growled as she grabbed her cloths and walked into the bathroom. "Anyway, he is nice to her when he sees her, which, by the way, only feeds the beast. But other then that he really tends to avoid her, not that I can blame him."

"So he doesn't like her then?" Riku replay was muffled by the door but the "Hell No!" idea behind it was understood either way. Sighing the older girl went to get her sneakers on and when she got back Riku was in the process of doing the same.

"So how much of a head start does she have on us?"

"I'd say about thirteen minutes."

"Alright let's go before the noise wakes up our butler and he realizes all three of us are gone."

Both girls left the same way that the younger one had and made a run for the museum. Riku was able to keep a constant jog up, not matter the terrain. Shizuka on the other hand fell behind and could only envy her little cousins athletic ability. The girl was just naturally an athlete and could pick up anything athletic centric with ease.

Reaching the museum they both gave the crowd of rabid fan girls a wide berth. Shizuka shook her head and turned to her cousin.

"Is it always like this?" Looking at her cousin she, nodded her head solemnly, "sometimes worse," and motioned toward the small park near the building.

Climbing up into one of the trees both girls where given a panoramic view of the area before the museum. "So how exactly are we supposed to find her in this mess?"

"Look for the brightest pink in the bunch, or for the one trying to get into the museum. God I really hope she doesn't try to do that again."

Shizuka sputtered for a second, "please tell me she didn't get arrested trying to see this dude?!"

"She considers it part of the fight for love."

"She needs therapy. Wait...is that her over by the fountain." Looking over Riku nodded her head.

"So it is, she must being trying to get height advantage this time."

"HE'S HERE! PHANTOM THEIF DARK IS HERE!!"

"Shit, cover your ears," yelled Riku doing just that.

"Wha----"

The roar that rose from the crowd of girls was deafening. Sadly Shizuka, who had never been apart of Dark mania, had slower reflexes. The shock itself almost knocked her out of the tree. Even covering her ears as quickly as she could, she wasn't sure that she didn't have hearing damage.

'Sorry I didn't warn you sooner,' mouthed Riku.

Shizuka just glared and looked around, 'where the hell is he?' Riku motioned with her elbow to the sky keeping, her hands on her ears. Shizuka looked up and felt her mouth fall open.

The guy was _flying_.

Not with a hang glider or a plane but with actual honest to goodness wings; they even had feathers and everything. Sure she had read about it, even seen a few pictures, who in the world hadn't. But to actually see it up close and personal was a different matter all together. Especially, when he was doing tricks and basically showing off for the crowd.

Then, all the lights went out, and everything fell deathly silent.

Shizuka took her hands for her ears and tilted her head to the side. "Um, that was random," Riku just sighed unimpressed.

"It's what he always does," she leaned back against the trunk of the tree letting her legs dangle off the branch. "He comes, shows off for the crowd, then all the lights turn out and whatever he's after is gone within fifteen minutes or less."

"Huh, well I'd say he's using a disruptor," mumbled the older girl.

"A what?"

"O sorry," she laughed, "geek speak. To translate a "disruptor" is basically a kill switch device somewhere in the power grid system. That if you activate it will cut power to whatever section of the grid you want."

"So basically it's not magic like everyone thinks it is, but some high tech computer thing?"

"Yea, basically," she said with a smirk.

"So a computer engineering degree really is useful in everyday life," Riku taunted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey!" Shizuka shoved the other girl. Who didn't even move an inch. "I'll have you know that the US federal government hired me a few months back to catch a hacker. It paid pretty good too. That's actually the only reason I could afford the lease on my apartment."

Riku looked impressed, "Did they really. Well then I apologize."

"Yea, you better, or I might just unleash the power of the internet on you." Both girls laughed as the lights flickered back on.

"Ah, Dark, master of the universe, and controller of the magic remote said "let there be light."

Riku gave her cousin a concerned look, "are you feeling alright?"

"It's was a joke."

"A bad one."

"Shut up."

As Riku had predicted the Phantom Thief was nowhere to be seen. "And now we wait to see if he gets the priceless piece of art or he gets caught."

"I bet fifty that he gets away… hey I have a question. That flying thing was really amazing do you think he'd give me a ride if I asked really nicely?"

Riku laughed. "First of all, I'll never take that bet…I may not like the guy, but his track record is solid. Second, of course he would, you're a female that has a pulse. Trust me though you really don't want to. It's very disconcerting when you're a couple hundred feet up and there's only his arms preventing you from falling." She immediately regretted the statement as Shizuka regarded her slyly.

"And how would you know about that, huh?" She asked nudging the younger girl in the stomach.

Determining that it was better to tell the truth rather then drag this out, thus giving her cousin the wrong idea, Riku sighed. "He flew me home after I almost died falling off a cliff during one of Risa's "let's stalk Dark" nights. You know what the really sick thing about all of this is? I think Dark has a thing for me, a creep stalker-y thing, but a thing none the less."

Shizuka went still and wide eyed for a moment before she almost chocked holding back her laughter. "Wait, wait so you're telling me that; Risa is obsessed with Dark, he's annoyed by it and likes you, and you basically want them both to just be normal." Riku nodded, and Shizuka shook again with suppressed laughter. "Dear God you life is like a daytime soap opera is there anything else I should know about? How does your boy feel about all of this?"

Riku was quiet for a moment, "Diasuke and I broke up a week ago." Shizuka's face fell and she became abruptly serious.

"What happened and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Riku slumped further down against the tree trunk and pulled her legs up to her chest, staying perfectly balanced on the branch. "Well you were coming back anyway, and I didn't want to bother you."

"You didn't want to…" getting cuffed upside the head by her cousin was not something Riku was new too. "How could you say that! Haven't I told you before that if something like this happened, you were supposed to call me?!"

Riku rubbed the back of her head and glared at her cousin, "Hey no need to hit me! Plus, I was… afraid you were going to judge me like everyone else I know.

Shizuka sighed, "Well I'm not going to, so talk."

"Alright, alright," she muttered, "well as you know when we first started dating everything was great. I mean sure he was a klutz and kinda spacey, but unlike when we were younger, or like almost everybody else, I found it endearing," she said as her eyes lit with the memories.

"Yea, I remember. You told me some of those stories. My favorite was the one with the tables."

The lights went out again, interrupting their conversation, which was odd. Usually he didn't need to turn the lights off when he was escaping. All conversation having ceased, at the usual turn of events, made it possible to hear the sound of shattering glass in the chilled night air. Then as quickly as they had turned off the lights re-ignited and everyone could see a black figure flying away into the night's sky. "You know he's really misusing that switch. If he uses it to much he might just short circuit the electrical system."

"He doesn't usually do this...In fact I don't think he's ever turned them off when he's leaving. He usually likes to leave like the concurring hero or something."

"Hm, sounds like he may have had some trouble. Risa should be fun to deal with tonight if that's the case, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Usually when something happens and he's almost captured she keeps me up all night reciting platitudes about how horrible the police are for doing their jobs."

"Please tell me you yes her to death."

"I try but you know her, she's oblivious to everything. Unless of course she's being ignored, that she notices, and very loudly makes sure you pay attention."

"Well that should be fun, until then continue your story please…you didn't think I'd forgotten did you."

"I'd kinda hoped."

"No such luck kiddo."

Riku laughed, but it sounded hollow. "Well, about a year after we started dating I began to notice things, little things. Things that in all honesty were probably there the whole time I just didn't see…or didn't want to. I guess in the end it doesn't really matter does it," she laughed sadly now, and lowered her head. "I can't believe I was so blind to it all… you see I noticed the way he looked a Risa, the fact that he always did what she asked so on and so forth."

Shizuka face palmed, "… o god...tell me he's not that big of a moron."

Riku ignored her, too caught up in her memories now. "I mean some of it I could choc up to Daisuke just being a nice guy, but it just didn't feel that way. There's also the fact that he's been in love with her since we were kids, and I know feeling like that don't just disappear."

"He was dating you, not her. They should!"

"So I kinda thought part of it was me just being paranoid," Shizuka snorted. "No really, it wasn't that big a deal… until that god awful double date we had with my sister, and the new guy at school. Who, by the way, she said was nice but nothing compared to Mr. Dark. "

Shizuka looked side ways at her cousin, "this is going to make me want to hurt him…isn't?"

Riku shrugged, "I would prefer it if you didn't. I do still care about him. It's just that, well, you know that expression, where the guy looks like he's just seen water after weeks in the desert."

"…the thirsty man look… as in the looked that should be reserved for you and only you… his girlfriend?"

"Yea…" Shizuka could see that Riku's eyes were a little brighter then before. O hell, she really was going to have to beat this loser up. Her cousin was the tough one, she almost never cried. Even when she was hurt she still sucked it up so that no one would worry about her. The fact that she was almost in tears now put Shizuka's teeth on edge.

"Well he was giving her that look all through dinner, and I can't really be mad at him for it. We were both dressed up real nice and you know how pretty Risa can make herself look…"

"Doesn't matter…"

"…I really don't think he even knew he was doing it. Though that still doesn't change the fact that it was so bad Sanosuke, the guy Risa was with, asking me out on a date the next time I saw him in school. He couldn't believe that I was still with Daisuke, after the way he acted, when I turned him down."

"Ouch…So you broke up with Daisuke? Good girl!"

"Of course I did, why shouldn't I have. Why should I waste my time trying to make something out of nothing." There really were tears in her eyes now.

"How did he take it, you know when you told him why?"

"That's the thing…I didn't, I couldn't do that too him…"

"What?!" Shizuka sat up strait and looked into Riku's eyes. "How could you not tell him?! Hell I would have rubbed it in his face, made him feel horrible about it. No one should treat you like that Riku! ."

"You promised not to judge me."

Shizuka deflated a little but not completely, "I'm not judging, I'm just trying to understand. He really hurt you, and he should know it."

"It's because, as much as the situation pissed me off. I still care about him!" Riku yelled. She was hurt and angry at Daisuke but most of all at herself, "I wish I could hate him. It would make this easier for me, but I can't. And don't want to see him hurt."

"…Riku…"

"You see Daisuke is one of those guys that would feel guilty and even beat himself up over this. Hell he might even try to make it better and try harder at the relationship, and I wasn't going to put either of us through that. He can't help who he cares about anymore then I can. If I have to look like the bad guy in this situation to do that, then so be it."

"Riku, you're not the bad guy…"

"She's right, you know, you're not a bad person. He, was a moron to hurt such a beautiful girl so much. But hey, it gives me a chance right?"

* * *

Guess Whoooo?? ; P

Please read and review!


	3. It Takes a Thief

Daisuke inside Dark's head: **talking**

Dark talking to Daisuke: _**talking**_

Dark thinking: _thinking_

It Takes a Thief

**I don't really feel like doing this today.**

Dark growled in annoyance as he finished putting on the new outfit that Emiko had made for him. That woman really had amazing fashion sense.

"Listen Daisuke I really don't want to deal with all your emo bullshit while I'm in control of this body. Actually, I don't want to deal with it anytime, but especially not now. I mean she dumped you over a week ago, move on already."

Granted a week really wasn't long enough to get over someone you'd been dating for over a year. But Dark had a vested interest in making sure that they didn't get back together again. **I just don't get it. She never told me why and now she avoids me like the plague. I thought we were happy**_._

"Dark! Come on you have to hurry up or you're going to be late!" said Emiko, her voice echoing up the stairs.

"Well that's really not my problem now is it? In fact, it's a win, win situation for me. You two together meant that my days were numbered so to speak. Now that you've broken up, however, it means I'm free for longer then I ever have been. There's also the fact that I like her too," he said with a sly smile.

**You wouldn't.**

Dark just grinned wider at the panic in Daisuke's voice, and headed for the stairs. He had work to do and taunting his moral half, no matter how entertaining, was only interfering with his concentration.

_~_

Hearing the screams of his adoring fan's never failed to put an extra spring in Dark's step.

**You are**_** such**_** an attention whore.**

Laughing quietly at his alter ego's bitterness, Dark slipped down the halls of the museum like a shadow. Reaching the room that held the Gift of Isis, he found something interesting.

Absolutely nothing.

**Ok so either they're vastly underestimating you, which at this point I doubt; or they've got some new trick.**

_**Knowing Hiwatari I would say it's a new trick**_, Dark regarded the room thoughtfully, _**What do you think it could be?**_

**Uh, I don't know…motion sensor lasers of death maybe.**

_**Get real, Dai those things don't exist**_. He thought confidently as he walked into the room.*

Really the lasers that crossed the door and windows the moment he took the Ankh were nothing short of poetic justice.

"I've finally caught you Dark," said a disturbingly familiar voice from the hallway they had just come from. "You just make this so easy sometimes."

**He was right there the whole time?! And he didn't try to catch you? …This could be bad.**

Shrugging off his counterpart's pessimistic remarks he turned to look at the younger fair haired boy. Smirk firmly in place, his confidence never once wavering, "You think so, do you?"

Making a run for one of the windows, as his other exit was currently occupied; he was rendered to his knees by a sharp burning pain in his arm. The pain was so intense that he had to bite his lip and physically stop himself from crying out. Grabbing his right shoulder he turned his head to survey the damage. He was bleeding, and the sleeve of his rather loose shirt was smoldering.

"You know if you were wearing tighter clothes that would have decommissioned your arm, to bad." Dark looked back up at the door and gave it's occupant a dark look.

"What do my clothing choices have to do with you? Sorry, Satoshi but I don't go for stuff like that. I'm straight as they come."

Satoshi didn't even bat an eyelash at the insult, recognizing it for what it was. The growling of a cornered animal, "I have several hundred lasers positioned around this room, move and one or more of them will fire at you. You can't get out of this room, Dark. It's just not possible."

Gritting his teeth, Dark took another look at his arm. It seemed as if his opponent was really serious this time, well more serious then before, that is. Why that was, he couldn't take the time to figure out. Those lasers were no laughing matter.

**I told you it would be lasers of death but noooo, you couldn't resist the off chance of being right.**

_**Shut up, Daisuke and let me think.**_

Taking a step forward he immediately had to dodge to the left, avoiding a red flash, and stumbled slightly as he missed one aimed at his head. The cold laughter from the door way did nothing but make his stomach drop even further. This was bad, really bad; even he was starting to lose confidence.

"Keep moving Dark, the more you move, the more the lasers will target you. My motion sensor cameras are completely fixed on you now." He took out a communicator, "All united move in, I've caught Dark."

**What's that smell?**

_**My hair. Now stop asking me stupid questions. I have to think of a way out, before those cops get here.**_

_Alright so I can't move or the motion sensors camera's will pick it up. Which means that I am pretty much screwed…no wait…cameras…_Quietly slipping his hand into the pocket of his pants he put his hand over the device there. _I'll have only one shot at this so I have to make it count. But for that, I need to be closer to the windows…_

Making a run for the windows he was stopped ten feet away when a line of red streaked across the space in front of him.

"What are you up to Dark?" yelled Saitoshi from the other side of the room. Much to Dark's delight he sounded markedly less confident. Good, the boy was learning.

"O nothing much Haiwatari, I'm just escaping again," as the words left his mouth a cocky smirk spread across his face and pushed the switch. The second the lights were off, he threw himself out of the window just missing the lasers as they kicked back on.

"Daaaarrrk!" Saitoshi's familiar scream was a distant echo as he fell through the air, glass sparking around him in the moonlight. Then the world sped up again as he felt the familiar pull of Wiz grabbing the back of his shirt.

Taking off into the sky again he flipped the switch back on so that the crowd could see him. He had to save whatever face he could from tonight's debacle. Thankfully, though, he'd been able to keep a grip on his prize. Setting a path over the park he noticed something that he had missed upon his entrance.

Riku sitting in a tree.

_**Well, well look who's here?**_

**Riku…**the depression in Diasuke's voice almost made him feel bad, almost. **She must be here to look out for Risa, you know like she's always done.**

_**Yea I kinda figured that part out on my own, but who's that with her. **_

**Huh?...I don't know, I've never seen her before.**

_**Ok that settles it. Let's go say hi!**_

**No! Dark come on! **Ignoring the whining in his mind, he gracefully and artfully dived under the searchlights to land on a tree branch behind the two. Opening his mouth he was stopped by Riku's despondent voice.

She was talking about Daisuke.

"I mean some of it I could choc up to Daisuke just being a nice guy, but it just didn't feel that way. There's also the fact that he's been in love with her since we were kids, and I know feeling like that don't just disappear."

**Huh... who is she talking about…**

Dark scowled even though he knew Daisuke couldn't see it._**Who do you think she's talking about.**_

**Risa…but I don't like her like that anymore! Riku knows that!**

_**You sure about that.**_

"He was dating you, not her. They should!"

_**Well that's true. Hey I like this girl already.**_

**Shut up Dark! If this is why she left me then we might still have a chance.**

_**I wouldn't be too sure of that…I think you should really listen to what else she has to say.**_Dark had a feeling he knew where this was going, and it meant nothing good for his counter-part.

"So I kinda thought part of it was me just being paranoid," Shizuka snorted, as did Dark though not as loud. "No really, it wasn't that big a deal… until that god awful double date we had with my sister, and the new guy at school."

**The date? **

"Who, by the way, she said was nice but nothing compared to Mr. Dark." Dark had to stop himself from chocking on air. That girl's obsession really knew no bounds.

Shizuka looked side ways at her cousin, "This is going to make me want to hurt him…isn't?"

…_**Probably…**_

**Shut Up Dark! I didn't do anything…at least I don't think I did.**

Riku shrugged, "I would prefer it if you didn't. I do still care about him."

**She does?!** The hope in Daisuke's voice was almost painful to hear. Dark knew it wouldn't last long…he remembered this date too.

"It's just that, well, you know that expression, where the guy looks like he's just seen water after weeks in the desert."

**Huh?** Dark remained unnaturally quiet.

"…the thirsty man look… as in the looked that should be reserved for you and only you… his girlfriend?"

"Yea…" Dark and Daisuke couldn't see her face but her voice and the other girls angry expression where all they needed to know. Riku was crying.

"Well he was giving her that look all through dinner, and I can't really be mad at him for it. We were both dressed up nice and you know how pretty Risa can make herself look…"

… **I was what…But I…**

"Doesn't matter…"

"…I really don't think he even knew he was doing it. Though that still doesn't change the fact that it was so bad Sanosuke, the guy Risa was with, asking me out on a date the next time I saw him in school. He couldn't believe that I was still with Daisuke, after the way he acted, when I turned him down."

**O God Riku…I – I …** Dark still remained silent, he thought this may have been the reason, but he wasn't sure.

"Ouch…So you broke up with Daisuke? Good girl!"

"Of course I did, why shouldn't I have? Why should I waste my time trying to make something out of nothing?!"

It was after this comment that Daisuke bowed out and Dark was left alone, it was not that unexpected of a reaction. Daisuke often ran off to the corner of his mind when things got to emotionally tough for him.

Not that Dark was complaining at the moment.

"How did he take it, you know when you told him why?"

"That's the thing…I didn't, I couldn't do that too him…"

"What?!" The other girl sat up strait and looked into Riku's eyes. "How could you not tell him?! Hell I would have rubbed it in his face, made him feel horrible about it. No one should treat you like that Riku! ."

**Ok I really like this girl…I wonder who she is?**

"You promised not to judge me."

The brunette deflated a little but not completely, "I'm not judging, I'm just trying to understand. He really hurt you, and he should know it."

"It's because, as much as the situation pissed me off. I still care about him!" Riku yelled. That one hit home a little bit, and Darks shoulders sagged slightly. "I wish I could hate him. It would make this easier for me, but I can't. I don't want to see him hurt."

"…Riku…"

"You see Daisuke is one of those guys that would feel guilty and even beat himself up over this. Hell, he might even try to make it better and try harder at the relationship, and I wasn't going to put either of us through that. He can't help who he cares about anymore then I can. If I have to look like the bad guy in this situation to do that, then so be it."

"Riku, you're not the bad guy…"

**Right. Enough of this crying**, Dark had always hated her tears.

"She's right, you know, you're not a bad person. He, on the other hand, was a moron to hurt such a beautiful girl so much. But hey, it gives me a chance right?" Both girls squeaked in shock almost falling out off of their respective tree branches.

Whipping around in her seat Riku looked up at the voice, tear streaks on her face.

"You!"

"Why hello to you too Riku," growling, the girl tried to throw a punch at him almost falling out of the tree for her efforts.

In fact the only reason she didn't was because the other girl caught her shirt, "Whoa! Riku, you wanna start a fist fight, how about we get on the ground first.

"Shut up Shizuka! I know!"

_**Shizuka eh?**_

"Shizuka? Well isn't that a pretty name," he said smoothly as he smiled at Riku's restrainer.

Shizuka for her part deadpanned and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her pissed off cousin. "Don't you flirt with my cousin you womanizing bastard!"

"Aw Riku, you don't have to be jealous, I still like you the most," Riku stopped fighting Shizuka for a moment and stared slack jawed at him. While Shizuka looked at him like he'd just kicked over a bed hive, which he knew he had. He smiled to himself, he actually hoped she really did get away from the other girl, so then he could catch her when she fell.

However when Riku started to twitch Shizuka interrupted the moment, "Yea, ok no. You," she said as she pointed to him," shut up until she's out of the tree, after that I don't care. Riku, you can hit him when you're on the ground and have better footing to hit harder."

About to argue, the younger girl consented begrudgingly and began to climb out of the branches. Dark looked at Shizuka with surprise, well that had been a fine piece of manipulation. He'd have to get tips from this one.

Jumping down he landed lightly on the grass and waited for his opponent. This was going to be fun, they hadn't fought in ages and he couldn't say he didn't miss it.

Feet firmly on the ground Riku rounded on the bane of her existence, "Must you _always_ be such an arrogant prick?!"

Leaning forward slightly Dark smirk, he really did love to get her riled up. She looked beautiful with her face flushed and eyes on fire, "Why must all of the beautiful girls be so difficult?"

She growled low in the back of her throat. Still drained emotionally form this past week, and embarrassed that he had over heard, she was not in the mood to be harassed by Mr. I'm To Sexy For My Shirt, "Are you going to be serious or not?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you'll give me a chance or not," Riku visibly twitched. Shizuka watched the scene from a few feet away, something akin to surprise on her face. For as much as Riku claimed to dislike Dark, the air between them seemed charged with something…and it couldn't have been defined as hate.

"That depends."

Dark looked slightly surprised by the comment, she'd never said that before. "On what?"

"When you can go ice skating in hell," and their goes that glimmer of hope, but he wasn't down and out yet.

"I'll get on building a freeze ray."

"Good luck with that."

"Why thank you."

"Stop it," she ground out fist clinched at her sides.

"Stop what?"

"Your failed attempts to flirt with me."

Dark smirked and crossed is arms, assuming the classic arrogant bad boy pose, "I think they're pretty good."

"Arrogant jackass said what?"

"Aww, come on Riku," he lean forward slightly.

"Never!" she yelled as she took a mutinous step forward.

"Never ever or just never?"

Confusion deflated her slightly and she cocked an eyebrow, "Why does THAT matter?"

"I don't know," he said almost laughing.

Riku's eyes narrowed and she took another step forward fist raised threateningly, "Then why the hell did you ask?"

"I dunno," he taunted smirking now very aware of how close she was to him, but he also realized that she didn't notice it. Now, how could he use this to his advantage?

"Sometimes I just wanna smack you," she growled dangerously.

"But you haven't yet," he taunted again.

"And every time I don't, I regret it for days."

As the argument had progressed Shizuka noticed two things. First, Riku was moving closer and closer to Dark without even realizing it. Second, Dark realized it and was plotting how best to use that situation. Knowing that this could have seriously bad repercussions, mostly having to do with her listening to Riku rant, she decided to interject. "Aww, you two fight like a married couple."

Eyes widening Dark turned slightly to the other girl. Was Riku's cousin actually taking his side in this argument, it was almost too good to be true. Which is why he didn't believe it, no she must have some ulterior motive for getting involved in this; however her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. So he decided to play it safe, "Why thank you."

Riku on the other hand had a very different reaction, "Thank you? What the fuck?! You're supposed to be on my side, not Admiral Arrogance over there."

"Well at least I'm an admiral," he said with a smirk and a salute.

"Don't make me hurt you."

He tsked, "Empty threats, empty threats."

Shizuka laughed, "So cute!"

"I agree."

"Wha-I-YOU…," huffing she turned and walked ten feet away confusing both Dark and her cousin, "DARK'S OVER HERE!"

Darks jaw dropped as he heard the hush fall over the crowd, "What did you do that for?!"

"IT FEELS REMARKABLY BETTER THAN SLAPPING YOU EVER WOULD!"

"You-You…" At a loss for words and highly disappointed, Dark took to the air as the noise of the crowd drew nearer. Quickly turning to Shizuka, Riku grabbed her arm and dragged her out of a side entrance as the stamped approached.

Running at top speed until they could no longer hear the screams; they stopped to catch their breath, well Shizuka did anyway. "So...you…think that…was…necessary?"

Riku looked at her winded counterpart, "Of course it was he wasn't going to go away unless I did. Not to mention it felt amazing."

The anger in her voice as well as her animated appearance made Shizuka pause and really look at her.

She looked like the old Riku.

_You sneaky bastard_, Shizuka thought to herself. It would seem that Dark Mousy disliked the new sedated Riku as much as she did.

"Not to mention that I…hey…hey Shizuka are you even listening to my answer." Green eyes snapped back to Riku's face.

"Yes of course," she said quickly, Riku hated to be ignored; mostly because she always was, especially near Risa. "I was just wondering if you were giving Dark the benefit of the doubt."

Riku looked at her for a moment, "He's never been anything but a slick womanizer around me, he annoys the hell out of me, and he doesn't understand the meaning of the words GO AWAY! Plus, if he really had any feelings outside of "She's fun to annoy" he wouldn't hit on anything with boobs! In fact the only reason he bothers me at all is because I don't fall all over him like a loved starved puppy. He considers me a "challenge" and he wants to win me."

Looking at her cousin as she started to storm away Shizuka's mind began to turn. Scattered ideas became thoughts and those quickly turned into ideas. Then came the thing every one in the Harada Family feared, a "Shizuka Plan."

Smiling to herself the older girl spoke up, "Well then, if you hate him so much, why don't you hit him where it counts."

Riku stopped walking and turned to look at her cousin, "You don't mean…?

"No! No," she laughed, green eyes dancing, "I meant the ego we hit him in the ego."

Riku regarded her cousin skeptically, "O, and how are we supposed to do that. Especially, considering that his ego is large enough to have its own gravity."

"Yea I noticed that," she muttered to herself remembering how Riku moved closer to Dark as they argued. "Well tell me Riku my wonderful baby cousin, what is he most proud of?"

Riku thought for a moment, "The size of his fan club, probably."

Shizuka snorted and shook her head, "Yea, no. I was kinda talking about his record. He's never missed a score. Given his personality, he probably considers it his highest achievement."

Riku's eyes widened,_ nooo_, she took a step backward, "I don't like where this is going."

A frightening glint entered the other girls eyes and she smiled, "O come on Riku we could totally pull it off! I mean with your physical skills and my hacking abilities, it would be easy!"

Shizuka began shaking as she tried to control her excitement. Riku still backing a way took the only chance she knew she would get and bolted to the left and down the street.

"Aw come on Riku!" the voice follow her as she ran, "You said you wanted to put him in his place. I'm just offering you a way to. Plus I live with you, you can't escape me!" This pulled Riku up short. She was right on both accounts. So pulling herself together she turned and faced the other girl. Who was leaning up against a wall cool as could be. Dammit, this wasn't just a passing half crazed thought.

"I'm not breaking the law and getting arrested because of him. Knowing him he would think I was pulling a Risa and doing it to get his attention. God, I would never get rid of him then."

Smelling blood in the water, Shizuka pushed herself off the wall and walked up to Riku. "Now Riku, you know I would never put you in that kind of danger."

Hazel eyes glared for a minute, "Yea…"

"And you know how good I am with computers."

"Yea but—"

"And you know how athletic you are."

"Of course but I—"

"I mean can you even imagine how much of a blow that would be to him. Not only would we be attacking his pride but his reputation! Think of it Riku a way to bring Dark Mousy, _the _Dark Mousy down."

"Yea I know it sounds great in theory, But in practice…"

Smiling almost insanely Shizuka pushed that last inch. "Ok if that's your only problem with this then how about a deal?

"Deal?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Yea if I can make a plan _you_ think will work. We do it. Deal?" Realizing she was backing into a corner Riku consented. Shaking her cousins hand she had the vague notion that she was very much making a deal with the devil. But the alternative was far worse, she didn't even want to think about the weeks of pestering she would go through otherwise.

Nothing stops Shizuka when she had a plan.

* * *

A/N: *bows* I am really _really_ sorry that this chapter took so long. I had planned on releasing this at the beginning of the summer but work pretty much killed any inspiration I may have had. Then there was the fact that Dark and Riku just did not want to talk to one another. In fact if it wasn't for my chica Krissy then this chapter would have taken longer still. Total props to her for a large portion of their conversation. Then when I finally got my basic conversation down school started and I've been fighting up hill with that. Then my grandfather got sick and passed away so yea…not been the best seven months. Lastly, Thank You, to everyone that has faved or reviewed my story. They really gave me the drive and want to finish this chapter for you all. ^_^

* Yes, I know that motion lasers of death where in the anime. But I'm basing my story in the manga reality, so he wouldn't know about them.


	4. Doing a B&E

Disclaimer: *holds up index card* As part of a court discussion I have to say I do not own DNAngel or its character as part of my community service…so there…I said it.

* * *

**Doing a B&E**

One Month Later

"So you finally came up with a good plan," Riku asked spinning in her cousin's desk chair.

"Of course I have," Shizuka yelled from the kitchen as she got some snacks together. "You know me when I have an idea."

Riku sighed, yes, sadly she did. As such, for the last month she had been reviewing her martial arts skills and even some of her gymnastic ones. Granted, it was hard work, but even if this plan turned out to be a bust and something she would never do. It still felt nice to know she could effectively kick someone's ass again. This, if she really thought about it, made her wonder why she ever stopped.

A moment later Shizuka came into the study with four bottle's of Jones root beer and a bowl of rippled potato chips. Riku had to give her points for knowing the weaknesses. "Alright so my plan is going to take, at the very least, five months to implement."

"Five month's? That's kinda a long time, don't you think?"

"Well actually I'm really rushing things here. You have a lot of training to do in a relatively short amount of time, but from what I can tell Dark's not going to be making any major moves until then. It's going to be a really dry spell at the museum for awhile. "

Riku tilted her head to the side, "You noticed the same thing I did, didn't you? You know, about the artist?

"If you mean the fact that he mainly steals things made by the Hikari's, then yes," Shizuka gave her cousin one of those very rare impressed looks, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well I just began to wonder why he only stole certain things, even though sometimes there were more expensive and well guarded ones in the museum. I mean if he was doing it for the money or the challenge then he would go after those, right? So I looked up the list and I noticed that all but a few were by the Hikari." Riku shrugged and took a sip of her soda. "Ever since then I've been more or less able to predict what he will steal and when. Let me tell you, it makes my life easier, especially when it comes to planning when to do homework, and such beforehand, so that I can watch out for Risa.

Shizuka laughed and then smiled, "You really were born a detective, or a spy given your athletic ability. Which brings me to why this is rushed, you're going to have to learn a new skill, my wonderful baby cousin."

"What new skill?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"You're going to learn to be a Parkour."

That smile did nothing to ease Riku's nerves, "What the hell is a Parkour and why do I have a bad feeling about this."

Shizuka sighed, "A Parkour is someone that can do flips up walls, jumping from high place without getting hurt and host of other skills. Another name for them is Urban Ninja's."

Riku crossed her arms and looked incredulously at the other girl. "And you actually think I can learn all of that in five months, I'm_ not _a ninja you know."

"You can do it, you have all the physical capabilities, hell you even have some of the training with your gymnastic skills. You just need the "fine tuning" that a training and trainer can give you."

Shizuka looked at her so pleadingly that she couldn't say no outright. "Alright fine, I'll give it a try. But I make no promises"

Shizuka's eyes brightened up immediately and she pulled a schematic out of her desk draw. "So, now to the plan, this is a map of the sewers!"

Riku, who had just been taking a sip of soda, swallowed slowly and lowered her bottle. "The sewers," the look in her eyes turned dangerous, "You expect me to drudge through dirty, nasty, smelly, sewers to make this hair brained scheme of yours work?"

Shizuka's explanation came quickly in the face of her cousin's wrath, "Ok, so obviously you've never been in the sewers?" Riku opened her mouth but her cousin quickly held up her hands, "I figure not. Well, they like everything else in this crazy ass town are so far from normal it's not even funny. It's like a palace down there, granted a slightly, ok very smelly one, but that can be taken care of by a mask. I mean it's like a maze and it all connects to the museum at some point."

Riku still glared but conceded. She trusted her cousin and knew she wouldn't lie to her, "Alright I'll decide once and for all when I see it, what's the actual plan."

Shizuka's grin widened, "So here's my plan…"

* * *

Riku sighed as she looked at the park around her. Today was the day.

The day she had been training for over five months. Feeling both nervous and an excitement over finally implementing all of her training, she looked down into the darkness of the sewers.

"Come on you have two miles to run and we're running out of time," Shizuka's voice crackled out of Riku's ear piece. How that girl had come by military grade communication equipment, Riku neither asked nor wanted to know. Shizuka was one of those people you just didn't ask. It wasn't that she, herself was bad or dangerous; however she tended to befriend those that were.

"Alright I'm dropping down."

Hitting the floor of the sewer below, Riku pressed the small button on the corner of her sun glasses and blinked as the tunnel came into green and black focus, again she didn't want to know where these came from, she really didn't. Now she looked left and right in indecision, "It was left, correct?"

Shizuka sighed annoyed, "I thought I told you to memorize the route beforehand. All of this depends on time and it's left, so get moving."

"Jeeze, relax would you? I'm a little nervous," Riku groused as she started to run left. "I mean I'm only about to commit a federal offense, no big deal right?"

…_The plans basic concept is to get to the artifact before Dark does. For example, if he puts out a notice saying he's going to steal something at nine o'clock we steal it at eight-fifty or eight-fifty five; because, that is definitely going to get his and everyone else's, attention…_

Running out of her current tunnel, Riku was again greeted by a sight that never ceased to amaze her. With high vaulted ceilings and intricately decorated stone bridges the sewer system of Azumano was like something out of a storybook. She secretly had to agree with her cousin, this city is a _very_ strange city.

…_Alright so like I told you the sewers go right up to the museum. I went down there myself and there are at least twelve utility access doors that go right into the museum. Best thing about them though is that no one uses them anymore. You see about forty years ago when they remodeled the museum after an earthquake they decided to just lock them and come back when they had more money, however no one ever did and their existence was sort of just, forgotten, good old contractor slip ups. I mean there are old camera's there but I've already looped them nothing ever changes down there. So it's not like anyone will notice if they stay permanently that way. I also WD-40ed the door, so noise shouldn't be a problem. I'm positive that at some point Dark may have or will use them. However, before you say anything, I think the chances of that are really very slim. Especially given his pathological need for attention … _

Coming to a sliding stop at the last turn she immediately took off at a run again to the door dubbed number ten. This was the door they had chosen for this particular mission as it was the closest one to the artifact. Opening the door silently she slipped through and shut it firmly behind her. The hall before her was vastly different than the one she had seen five months ago. It was free of spiders, cobwebs, and had extra supplies. Such as the Febreze she was going to use on her clothes to get rid of the sewer smell. Her clothes themselves were great; Shizuka had designed the perfect outfit. A black sports bra and tank top, covered with a nondescript long sleeves black hoodie. She had black cargo pants on, and they were made of a material that didn't make noise when she moved, and an amazingly comfortable pair of soft soled black boots that she was drying off at moment so they didn't squeak on the marble floors. Her hands were covered with flexible black leather gloves, and lastly her face was covered with a ski mask front that was sown in to the hood of her sweatshirt. This served two purposes; one it hide her hair and the lower part of her face, and two it made sure that her hood didn't fall off or could be pulled off.

…_Once you're in the utility section this is where the hard part starts. As you walk along the hall you will notice the grates above you. These are part of the buildings old design; back before air conditioners they would use fans to pump the cool air from these halls into the galleries to keep them comfortable. Now usually these grates are screwed to the floor but over the course of the next few months I or rather you are going to be unscrewing the grates while I loop the camera's to make it look like you're looking at a painting or something …_

"Alright," Shizuka mumbled as she recorded video of the room. Checking to make sure nothing had changed; she uploaded it to the security system. Done looping the camera's she looked at the surrounding rooms to make sure that no one was coming before giving Riku the all clear. At her cousins' signal Riku pulled a box from the left of her, climbed up, and slowly pushed the grate out of her way.

"Shizuka! I thought you said you turned off the security system," Riku growled into her mike.

"I did, all the lasers are just that, lasers. They're no longer connected to the alarms but the guards and computers think they are."

"How long did that trick take you to figure out?" Shizuke scoffed at Riku's skepticism.

"Never you mind. Now get moving, we only have so much time!"

Muttering to herself Riku decided to go on faith and ran to the door of the gallery, straight through the red beams. All the while wondering why she let her cousin convince her to do this. When the alarms didn't go off she breathed a sigh of relief, and unbeknownst to her, so did her cousin.

… _As you move through the halls I'll be constantly looping the camera's a head of you and killing any extra security features like heat sensors and lasers. I'll also be monitoring the exhibits and halls around the one you're in so that if someone's coming I can tell you to hide out of sight of the cameras and the guard so that I can un-loop them. I wouldn't do for a guard to report back that hallway such and such is fine, when command can't see that he's even in there on the screen. Can you say major red flag … _

"What time is it?" mumbled Riku as she sped down the hallways as directed, ducking guards when necessary.

"It's 8:55, but don't worry the next left will be the gallery you want." Riku almost balked at that, this was way too easy! Hell, the guards weren't even paying attention.

"Well, Dark's not here yet and they weren't expecting anyone else. So, yea enjoy this while it lasts because next time they'll be a little more prepared for you, I think."

"O and who says I'm going to do this again?" Riku asked impudently as she turned the corner into the room. Taking her first look at the sword, they sight caused her to slow to a stop in awe.

The sword was beautiful in its simplicity. The blade itself was polished to a brilliant silver glow under its light, and looked almost iridescent. The hilt was made of wrapped leather and what seemed to be bronze, the end decorated with the jaws of a wolf. The hilt too was simple and the only decoration where faded symbols in the bronze metal work. The piece also seemed to give off a feeling of power that Riku could neither explain nor understand. Walking slowly to the case almost in a trace she further inspected the sword to find Small Greek letters etched into the blade near the hilt.

"Alright grab the sword and run, you've only got a few more minutes until Dark gets there and being in one place for too long is a bad idea anyway." Her cousin's static-y voice woke her out of her stupor and she quickly lifted the cover off of the case. Grabbed the sword she sheathed it into the worn leather sheath in the display case, then through it over her shoulder. Reaching down into her pocket she pulled out two notes and placed them in the case before putting it back and running to the gallery door.

"Alright go."

After a few minutes she was finally at the last gallery before the one she wanted. Running past the giant statue of who she guessed was the Egyptian god Hors she heard something over the intercom that made her stop dead and her stomach drop.

"O no, bad, bad, bad," came her cousins slightly freaked out voice out of the earwig.

"What do you mean bad?" The younger girl hissed. Looking around her and she began to panic as well.

"Ok Riku, I need you to run behind that statue over in the far left; the one that looks like some kind of Pharaoh." Not questioning, especially given her cousins panicked voice she just ducked behind it when she started to hear voices...horribly familiar voices.

"I still don't see what you mean to get doing this. He's not going to fall for this trap, again. We've already tried it five times!"

"The incompetence of your police force is not my concern; the plan will work this time. Everything is in place, now all we need is the thief."

Riku paled completely beneath her mask and began to shake slightly, this was not good, this was _very_ not good. Satoshi Hiwatari was a genius, he was a strategist, and he wasn't supposed to be here. It was a well known fact that Satoshi and the police force had a falling out about a month ago. Clearly that didn't last long.

"Are they ever going to leave?"

Shizuka sounded frustrated, and with good reason. If she was still in the museum when Dark arrived she could kiss her chances goodbye. Riku had no delusions about Dark and his abilities. She'd been in enough situations with him to know that he could use some kind of magic. Yes, the eternal skeptic Riku Harada had accepted that Dark had magical powers. Even given how ridiculous that statement sounds.

"Look here Hiwatari I don't want any more of your attitude. I was promised that you wouldn't continue it, and that's the only reason you're here tonight. Not even your _papa_ can help you when the entire police force protests against your presence."

"You're wrong. I'm here tonight because you people will be completely defenseless if I'm not. The Soul of Athena must not be stolen. It's been missing for generations, clearly passing from private collection to private collection…"

"Yes! I know that and because of its historical significance it has to be protected yadi yada ya."

"You're wrong. It's dangerous, more dangerous then you know. It would have been better for us all if it had never been found."

"What are you…"

A booming chorus of screams suddenly erupted from outside the building, causing the Captain to stop short. "He's here!"

Leaning around the statue slightly Riku watched as the captain ran off followed closely behind by a teenage boy with white hair. A teenage boy that stopped and stiffened near the entrance, a teenage boy that was now turning around. Quickly Riku pulling back into the safety of her hiding place praying he hadn't seen her. Shizuka watched in muted horror as he slowly made his way over to the statue, only by some miracle, being stopped by more screaming. Hesitating for only a moment longer, turned again and ran out of the room. Riku heard him go and sagged against the stone. That was too freakin' close!

"What the hell are you doing? Run you moron!"

Growling Riku pushed off the statue and shot down the halls like the devil was at her heels, which in reality, he was. Two devils if she really thought about it because she was almost one hundred percent sure Satoshi suspected someone was hiding behind that statue. By some luck the alarms signifying that the sword was missing didn't go off until she reached her room. Not even slowing she slammed to her knees, slide the last few feet, and ripped the grate up. Slipping down she quickly replaced it, moved the box, and ran at full tilt to the sewers. Even in the sewers she didn't slow down, which caused her to almost fall into the actual water several time. But even give this danger she didn't slow, she was running on an adrenaline high and she didn't want to stop until she was very far away from Dark and the police.

…_So that's my plan, that's how we steal from a master thief…_

She did it.

She'd actually done it. She'd beaten Dark to his prize and the police in their protection of it. Granted neither had been ready for her so it really couldn't be called a victory. But if it felt this good to win this time, well the next time would be even better especially if they tried to stop her.

Riku slowed to a stop and blinked slowly, she was thinking an awful lot like a perverted thief she despised. That's couldn't be a good thing but DAMN IT! She felt fantastic!

Reaching the park a moment later she all but flew out of the manhole and into the fresh air of the darkened park. Quickly pulling off her hoodie she wrapped the sword around it haphazardly. It wouldn't be very bright to carry the blade in the open.

Ten minutes later and a lot of, to put it frankly, dangerous alley lurking later she finally put the key into her cousins door and slipped inside. Shizuka wasn't back yet, which didn't surprise her in the slightest. She'd been on one of the museums surrounding buildings, having to be close to the building to hack into the system with greater effect. Most likely she was blending into a crowd of rabid and enraged fangirls at the moment.

Sighing in exhaustion she threw her sweatshirt and the sword onto the couch, flipped on the TV, and walked into the kitchen for some water. She was really glad she'd told both Risa and their butler that she was going to be staying at Shizuka's for the weekend. She didn't think she could walk any great distance, now that her adrenaline was gone.

"I repeat the artwork "The Soul of Athena" has been stolen by someone other than Phantom Thief Dark!" Riku laughed as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle, the report could barely be heard over the angry screams of those around her.

"Kimiko I don't know if you can hear me over the yelling but do the police have any idea who took the sword?" Coming back into the living room she flopped onto the couch and proceeded to pull off her boots.

"No, Akari, They have no idea! Whoever this person is they didn't leave any accidental trace for authorities, nothing! However my sources inside the police department did say that the individual left behind two notes, on addressed to the police and one addressed to Dark!" Riku really felt bad for the poor woman, she was going to go horse having to yell so much.

"So Kimiko, are they of the opinion that this was targeted at Dark rather than the police or the museum?"

"Damn straight!" Riku laughed at the TV.

"You really shouldn't be so proud. You've put yourself in a lot of unnecessary danger."

* * *

**Authors note**

Yea ok, ok I know this one took a long time, but I have my reasons! First of all it took me awhile to come up with a plausible and doable way for these two to outsmart Dark. Second I did have this all written out months ago but then my compute crashed and I actually lost the file for this chapter. I was understandably distraught and it took my along time to psyche myself up to write it again. However the next chapter or rather few chapters should be up a lot quicker because I have them written out on paper. They just need some tweaking. I promise though that Dark/Riku goodness is coming! Maybe…chapter 5 or so…

O and e-cookie to whoever gets the title reference!


	5. Soul of the Sword

Disclaimer: Oh sure Dark can steal multi-million dollar artworks but if I say I own him I get slapped with a lawsuit *sigh*

* * *

**Soul of the Sword**

"_You really shouldn't be so proud. You've put yourself in a lot of unnecessary danger"_

The lilted voice from her left caused Riku to freeze in the middle of sipping some water. Why did that always happen? Turning her head very slowly she took in the white toga wearing women standing past the other end of the couch looking back at her. Realizing that no, she did not know this person she quickly jumped up and backwards. She tripped over her forgotten boots and flipped over her end of the couch. The impact hurt, a lot, but in her alarm she was able to shake it off and jump back to her feet. Slipping into a defensive pose the now dripping Riku kept the couch between them.

The woman, on the other hand, was desperately trying not to laugh. That fall sounded like it had really hurt, however it had been very comical in nature. "Please relax young one, I mean you no harm."

Riku still on the defensive just glared at her, this woman had broken into her cousins' apartment after all, "I can see you're not going to make this easy then? But really I can't blame you. You probably have no idea what I even am."

The women shook her head sadly, causing black ringlets of hair to sway gracefully. The style was very reminiscent of something out of a movie on ancient Greece. Riku took that moment to really look at the intruder, and realized something quiet terrifying. The woman was see-through. It was almost like one of those holographic projections from a sci-fi movie. Come to think of it she'd seen something like this before. When they'd been on that school trip to the island, the girl standing on the lighthouse had the same transparency…but that meant…

"Are you…the sword?" it felt foolish to even asking such and inane question but the thought wouldn't leave her head.

Emerald eyes looked up at her sharply, "You know about the spirits of artworks?"

Riku swallowed nervously, she couldn't say why she knew the transparent woman before her was dangerous; but she was and her presence made Riku's hackles rise. "Um, kinda…I just realized that you looked a lot like this thing I saw once. Dark told me it, or rather she; was the soul of the artwork, and I just thought since you looked like her, you know with the transparency thing, that you could be like that too."

She knew she was rambling and inching further away and toward the kitchen door, the energy radiating through the room was scaring her. That she could feel it at all was scaring her. She would admit to herself, she was terrified right now. The woman seeing her distress calmed slightly and took on a much more civil, though not completely relaxed air.

"So you've come across my kind before," she looked Riku up and down. "You mentioned Dark told you, do you know one another?"

"Um, yes…"

"So that's why you did this, you're another of his jilted lovers," She rolled her eyes in annoyance and shook her head again. While Riku gaped at her in horror, "Though I do admit you're the most proactive one I've ever met or heard of, so do you hope this will win him back?"

"What the- NO! No I'm not! In fact, him not noticing me at all would make my life perfect! Not that's it any of your business…who are you anyway?"

Anger was quickly overriding her fear and it made her feel more herself. The woman watched the change in the young girl curiously. She was a pretty little thing, with a strong spirit that seemed to radiate off her. Something, it seemed, Dark must have noticed as well. However, if the girl was honest, and the women could tell just by looking at her energy that she was. Then this girl was not a fan of the great phantom thief. That this girl was able to resist the charms of the thief was…rare. He was a master manipulator of the fairer sex and to actually meet someone, human or not, that hadn't fallen for him was strange. Even she, for all her wisdom, was not immune to him. Her interest in the energy the youth's spirit gave off was why she hadn't been killed instantly for her theft. This new development was why she would be given a chance.

"My name is Athena-"

"Athena? You mean as in the Greek goddess, Athena?"

Athena's eyes narrowed and Riku quickly held up her hands and looked apologetic, "Yes, the same. As I was saying, my name is Athena and I am indeed the soul of the sword you stole. I am here because you stole me. Normally I would just destroy such a person," casting a meaningful look at the girl Athena watched as she paled. "However I have chosen instead to give you a chance to plead your case. So go on, impress me…and girl," Riku looked at her in fear, yup that had come back with a vengeance. "I'll know if you lie to me, and it will not help your situation."

Riku visibly shook as Athena waited patiently for her response. At least the spirit was giving her a moment to collect herself. It wasn't every day you had a conversation with the magical soul of an exhibit sword. This woman had all but threatened her life and the teenager could feel her power floating around the room even more than before. This "woman" could and would kill her if she didn't like Riku's response.

"I-I wanted t-to show up D-Dark and take him d-down a few notches…"

Her judge's face went blank and she just stared for a moment, before she completely fell apart, laughing jovially and deeply. "You wanted to put the Great Phantom Thief in his place?"

Riku nodded, the woman's laughter had abated her fear a little, but she was still on guard. This conversation was like a roller-coaster and she didn't trust this lull. Her response brought forth a fresh wave of chuckles from Athena. Not only did this girl not fall for the master of flirting, she went through all of this to show him that he is not as great as he thinks he is, rarer and rarer. "O that is priceless! I would have loved to have seen his face when he realized what happened."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, we have met on several occasions over the years, and every time we do I have to say he has been very…manipulative. So you know Dark well then? You would have to, to be this vindictive toward him. So that makes this whole thing rather interesting. You know him and yet you would still go against him. He must have really done something to make you dislike him?"

Riku scoffed, "Dislike is a kind word for it; he's a complete tool."

Eyes wide and her ruby red lips curving into a wider smile the woman regarded Riku with disbelief, her curiosity winning out. "I thought every woman succumbed to his charms and charisma, how is it you do not?"

"I have half a brain cell and self-respect," she muttered before she could stop herself, perhaps this woman had fallen for Dark at some point. If so, then that statement could be taken as a backhanded insult. Thankfully for her, that thought never even crossed Athena's mind.

"I like you girl! So I think I will to help you on your quest to humiliate Dark Mousy." Riku gawked at the women. So she guessed this meant she wasn't going to die. "There's also something about you that I can't place. It's an energy you give off, you almost shine with it. I can see why Dark is attracted to you."

Riku's eye twitched, "Well if that's the cases can I make the energy go away so that he will?"

Athena laughed sympathetically, "It's not that easy I'm afraid. Though there are certainly ways you could do it but I wouldn't suggest any of them."

Suddenly Athena's stood up straight turning her head to the left she looked towards the window as concern clouding her features. She looked as if a cold chill had just gone down her back. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to help this girl after all, he was closing in. The girl looked at her hesitantly, seeing such a look on the face of someone so confident and seemingly powerful was disconcerting. She turned and looked at the child, she didn't even know her name, "He's coming for you, he can sense me but he's doesn't know exactly where I am just yet. I'm blocking him, but he's more powerful then I am, and he'll soon break through. It would be better if you were to take me outside and leave me on the street unless of course he knows that you live here."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean he's closing in on me or rather you?"

"I mean that he can sense me. As I said before I'm blocking him but he will eventually find me it's only a matter of time."

Riku hesitantly slipped over to the window and looked out at the night sky. There up above the buildings she could see white wings in the moonlight. Fear contorted her features, she knew those wings and they weren't Dark's. Peddling backwards from the window she didn't stop until she hit the back of the couch. Riku wouldn't want him seeing her on a good day; he'd kill her for the laughs. He'd tried it before. Quickly she turned her head to look at Athena, "I think you better get those magical senses of yours checked that's not Dark out there."

Athena narrowed her eyes in apprehension; it was moments like these where she hated not being able to move far from her sword. "What do you mean that's not Dark. If it's not him who is it, tell me quickly child it is important.

"I'm not really sure, I think I once heard Dark call him Crab…" No that was wrong, but at the moment her brain wasn't functioning correctly as flashbacks of the last time they met ran through her head. "All I know is that he's not Dark and he's insane."

She was silent for a moment and her eyes slowly filled with concern and horror, "Please don't tell me that the wings were white."

Riku nodded her head, "That's the lunatic!"

In a move so quick that Riku was unable to prepare for it Athena closed the now small distance between them and grabbed her wrist. If it had been only Dark out there she never would have dreamed of doing something like this. But with Krad she was left with very few options, "Well, then I must give him nothing to find."

"What are you-," Riku stop short as she cried out in utter pain. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. Almost as if someone just wrapped a burning hot manacle around her wrist and she fell to her knees overwhelmed by it, nothing had ever hurt this much. As the world went dark around her she looked up into the regretful gaze of the women before her, "I'm sorry this is always harder on the host."

* * *

**Riku… wake up….**

She would have known she was unconscious even if her cousin's hushed and distant voice hadn't indicated so. It was like floating in tangible darkness, which was a difficult concept for her to understand even as she lived it. The pain that had brought her here now nothing more than a distant memory; something she knew would become reality if she were to ever wake up... That was not something she wanted to go back to. So she allowed herself to sink even further into oblivion, her cousin's voice growing ever fainter.

She didn't know how long she fell or how far but she did know when she hit the bottom. Now the darkness wasn't just tangible, it was very solid and very hard. Which was the same thing…wasn't it? Growling and pushing her thoughts away Riku grasped her head and looked around; as tears filled her eyes. This was just not her day. Well that's not true she had beaten Dark so that was something. The rest of the day had been pretty awful though.

"You are very lucky I caught you," the disturbingly familiar voice said from the inky blankness around her, "I suppose you can forgive my less than gentle means, given the circumstances."

Snapping her head to the left so quickly she almost had whiplash, Riku looked at the only thing contrasting to the vast darkness around her. Which ironically was a certain Phantom thief and he was... glowing?

Jumping up Riku back peddled a few steps, but quickly overbalanced and fell to the floor gripping her spinning head in pain. Given how much her head throbbed she wondered if she had a concussion, is it possible to get a concussion in a dream?

She didn't notice it, but Dark's face quickly flashed in concern before he caught himself. This person was trying to destroy his good name, he shouldn't care. But… he also wasn't Krad, "Well maybe I was a little too harsh."

"You think?" she yelled in typical Riku fashion before she could stop herself. Her stalker would know her voice anywhere and the game would be up before it even started. Thankfully, however, her voice came out distorted and tiny sounding, like it was coming over a bad cell phone connection. Come to think of it, she noticed as she pulled her hand in front of her face, she couldn't see her body clearly. It was just a vague black filled outline, now in pain and confused she looked up at the cocky bastard. He was even standing in his bad boy pose!

"Hmm, well at least Athena thought to shield you. Personally I think catching you would have been a better idea. But then I'm not the soul you attached yourself too. I wonder why she did it though; you must be a very interesting person, boy."

Riku blinked up at the rather imposing figure he posed; at least from the floor…was this a floor? So, he thought she was a boy, just like she assumed he would. Predictable, and something she wasn't about to correct. She would be able to use his assumptions against him soon enough. However that didn't mean it didn't grate on her nerves. He just assumed that she had to be a boy; no girl was capable or _willing _to upstage him. O no _never _a_ girl_. Sexist Pig! In contrast the rest of his comment made little to no sense.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Dark tilted his head in interest and placed his hands in his pockets, as calm as you please, different approach then. She must have impressed him somehow, or confused him…it was difficult to read him sometimes, "You're bonding to Athena. I felt it; we all felt it in fact. Something like that echoes through the magical realms, especially with a being as powerful as her."

Riku stopped rubbing her head and stared at him for a moment, lost.

"You do realize you're not making any sense right? What the hell is a bonding?"

Darks eyes narrowed; well that was…unexpected. He'd thought this thief had forced a bonding, or at least had some part of it coming about. But based on the magical rules he'd invoked when he created this place, the other man wouldn't be able to lie to him. Refuse to tell him things, yes, but he couldn't speak a lie; the dream world wouldn't allow it. Did that mean Athena bonded to this person without any explanation? But why would she do such a thing? Athena had always struck him as a fair and rather independent spirit. She would never intentionally seal herself to another being without a _very_ good reason. To be truthful, and to Dark's shame, he hadn't even realize that she possessed that capability. "What's the last thing you remember?"

It took a moment, not wanting to give anything about her identity away, but hesitantly she answered. "I remember that guy in white flying like you, and then Athena grabbed me…Then nothing until hitting my head."

He shifted forward a dangerous glint in his eyes, "He had blonde hair?"

She sighed and went back to rubbing her head. Yes he had blonde hair, after all it had been Crab…no not Crab that wasn't his name, what was it again…Suddenly like lighting she remembered Dark yelling it to high heaven as he chased after him for one reason or another. It was Krad, "If you're asking me if it was Krad then the answer is yes. How many other magical flying morons' do you think are in the world anyway?"

It took Riku a few moments to process why he was looking at her in utter shock and why that had been a very stupid thing to say. When she did, she could have smacked herself. Short of telling him her name, that was the stupidest thing she could have done. That kind of knowledge really narrowed down the list of suspects. Or at least it should, whether Dark realized it did or not was another story. As expected Dark, his back rim rod straight, glared at her with a look she had never seen before, one that scared her. "How do you know that?"

Riku took a small step back thinking fast. Dark's voice was anything but forgiving or kind, she'd almost call it growling, if his voice wasn't so naturally smooth. In fact his tone now actually made her realize how…nice he had been acting. Opening her mouth she tried to convince him that she'd found out through research, but when she moved her mouth nothing came out. Eyebrows crinkling she tried again, but still nothing.

"I'm waiting," Arms folded Dark looked poised to strike.

"I can't …talk…" Ok that was weird, her voice was back again.

"O I'm sorry," he said his voice all condescension, "did I forget to tell you? You can't lie here, the magic won't let you."

"Are you serious?" she squeaked, she couldn't _lie_; well that was a not good thing.

"Very," he said with a smile that didn't reach his angry and determined eyes, "now about my question."

Well, she thought after her brain caught up with her current situation, if I can't tell a lie, "Then I won't say anything at all."

Dark actually did growl this time as he stormed over to her. She tried to step backwards but it felt like moving through molasses. "No! You will tell me!"

"**I stopped you."**

"**You can't lie here, the magic let you."**

It was an abrupt realization, she was in his world. This endless darkness was like the world of snow, a magical world. Which meant she had no power, and he, well he controlled this place. He wanted answers and he wasn't about to allow her to get away. Panicking she watched as he made to grab for her arm only to have it bounce off of something not there. Quickly he jumped back like he'd been electrocuted. Holding his hand to his chest he cursed as he glared at her.

"Damn it! I forgot about your shielding, but it doesn't matter. How do you know about Kard?"

Riku actually laughed both in relief and at the absurdity of the request. "If you can't actually hurt me or touch me then why in the world would I answer any of your questions? I'm not about to help you figure out who I am."

"You think that shield will protect you for long?" he walked toward her but stopped about a foot away. "You have no idea how powerful I am, little boy. It might take me awhile but I will break through."

"Bring it on, it seems I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"You don't think I can beat you?"

"What like I already beat you?"

The surprised look on his face was almost comical. Without even realizing it, they'd both slipped into their usual banter routine. Something deep in Darks subconscious recognizing its sparring partner. He knew who this shadowed person was; a fact that would nag him to distraction later. Currently however that didn't stop his conscious mind from being infuriated by the obstinacy of this upstart. Just when Riku thought he was about to force himself through her barriers in rage, two arms settled around her shoulders. "Now, now Dark don't you have your own host to bother. I would prefer that you leave mine alone."

Dark allowed surprise to filter though his eyes, briefly, before they turn seductive, "Why hello Athena, always a pleasure. You look as beautiful as I remember."

Athena chuckled and slipped gracefully in front of the shadowed form of her host. "O Dark, you always did know how to make a girl feel special."

"I know what you're trying to do," he smirked shaking his finger. "I find you protecting your host to be extremely admirable. Loyalty really is one of your better traits; in fact it's one of the things I remember most about you."

Riku felt like gagging, did he really get girls like this? Ok sure, when he smiled like that her stomach did flip flops and her heart beat faster. But she also realized that it was nothing more than a physical attraction to a dangerously attractive man. When he opened his mouth it was a different experience all together. He turned into a smarmy, womanizing, jackass, and all the gorgeous smiles in the world wouldn't make her consider it…though there were those times, few and far between when he dropped the act and seemed to be a different person. Dropped only in those times when he was serious about something or he was helping somebody. That "Dark" she would consider…maybe. Not that she would ever even hint that to him, best not to give him any leverage at all.

"Such a charmer," Athena simpered while Riku eyed the back of her head incredulously. "But it's going to take more than pretty words to make me give up my charge. I have a duty after all."

Dark's smile faltered only slightly, "You know that I have a claim on him, he did challenge me. I have every right to question the boy."

Riku could have sworn, Athena wouldn't know that Dark thought she was a boy. In fact it was a miracle Athena hadn't ousted her yet. Thinking quickly she pushed Athena aside as the women opened her mouth in confusion. "I don't need anyone covering for me. You want answers well then ask your questions."

Dark watched her thoughtfully, "Really? You'd be willing to answer my questions, you swear it?"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Are you deaf or just stupid? I said I…"

Athena cut her off as she shoved her charge back again exasperation on her face, "I think not Dark, I refuse to allow you to bind my host to an Honesty Pact."

"Honesty Pact?" Riku muttered in confusion and Dark gave her a truly pitying look.

"It's sad how out of your depth you are, just tell me who you are and I promise I won't hold this against you," he sound so understanding and almost…kind. He had that look on his face, the one she dubbed the "I'd considerate it look," the Dark she would date. Both Athena and Riku hesitated, but Riku let the idea go as soon as she thought of it. If Dark knew she'd outsmarted him…she'd never get rid of him. Plus, he was a damned good liar. She couldn't trust him at all and she knew it.

Athena also realized this after a moment and sighed, "That's really not an option at this point."

**Riku! Damn it, would you wake up!**

She felt a phantom stinging sensation that made her wince; it felt like she'd just been slapped. Had Shizuka just slapped her! How the hell was that supposed to help her wake up! All that would do was give her a concussion, who the hell thought slapping an unconscious person would help them. I mean it's not like they could even feel…it…

Slowly her eyes looked to the left as a twinkling caught her eye. There was a light in the distance that was slowly getting bigger, or coming closer. She really couldn't tell with nothing to base distance against. Something about the light was calling her and she got the distinct feeling that it was her way out of here. Looking back at her jailor she was relieved to see that he was completely distracted by her protector and that he hadn't seen it yet.

Taking a few tentative steps backward she didn't feel the pulling sensation of the shadows around her. Time to put those ninja skills, as Shizuka called them, to the test. Slowly she inched a few more feet backwards before starting to creep toward the light. It seemed to have stopped moving or growing when she started to approach it and it looked like she was going to be home free until…

"Where do you think you're going?" The shadows slammed down around her and she turn slowly because of the pull. She smiled sheepishly though she knew he couldn't see it, it was really an action of habit. It would seem her Ninja Skills needed work. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Right that rule about lying…well next best thing.

"Why do you care?" question for a question. Dark watched her suspiciously, and Athena stared wide eyed at the light behind her. It was clear that she could see it, but it was equally clear that Dark could not. If he could then the question would have been unnecessary and he wouldn't still be standing where he was. He'd try to stop her. Nodding to her charge Athena turned to the thief and touched his arm. In the moment his eyes were off her the shadows let her go and Riku spun on her heel sprinting the last few feet to the light.

Dark's yell of protest was faint and distant as warm tendrils of light wound around her.

* * *

Riku's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath; her cousin's face immediately blocking out the white of her vision. One part of her mind was distantly noting that she must be on the floor, but the rest of it was occupied by an issue that was much more pressing.

The absolute and utter pain she was in.

"Riku, hey look at me," Shizuka's voice sounded much calmer then it had in the black world and she gently forced the younger girl to look at her. "You have a cut on your arm and you've lost a good amount of blood…."

The rest of the sentence faded away as Riku passed out into a natural blackness this time, her last thought was that at least she wouldn't have to deal with Dark there.


	6. Bonding

A/N: No, you're not dreaming! After a loooong hiatus due to well life and computers. I am back! Now that I've graduated college I should be able to update this story more often!

**Bonding**

Dark snarled as he came back to himself in the Niwa living room. The lovely note addressed to him was crushed into a small ball in his hand. Distantly he noted Mrs. Niwa still throwing a fit in the kitchen as her father and husband tried to calm her down.

He had almost had the bastard!

Growling in utter frustration he threw the paper into the fireplace before storming off to Daisuke's room, it was useless to him now. Athena's appearance in the magical realms had, unfortunately, signified the stabilization of the bond with her host; which also meant that both of them were completely untraceable unless they used magic. A fact that Athena would know, meaning she would do everything in her power to prevent the opening. Plus using magic with a newly formed and weak bond was dangerous and stupid, if not deadly. Slamming the door in an effort to drown out Emiko's screeching he trudged over to the bed and collapsed onto it. Frowning Dark grumbled incoherently then turned over to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't get it out of his head that he should know who his _shadow_ was, which meant that this was personal. But for the life of him Dark couldn't think of anyone who would be brave enough or stupid enough; and he hated to admit it, good enough, to go against him. Eyes narrowing at the white plaster he could almost see the mocking words floating before him.

It takes a better thief to beat a phantom thief

Your Shadow

He would show his upstart a _better _thief.

* * *

Riku woke slowly as soft sunlight light shined through her eyelids. Grumbling she tried to shift onto her side in an effort to face her bedroom wall. Instead, when she turned, Riku met air and fell over hitting a softly carpeted floor with and gasp of surprise. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, immediately regretting it as her head spun and lightening shot up her arm collapsing it underneath her.

She must have been louder then she thought because in less than a second her cousin's face swam into focus over her. Her mouth was moving frantically but Riku only tilted her head in response, unable to hear the other girl's words over the ringing in her ears. Shizuka seemed to quickly understand the situation and with a sigh she slipped out of sight. After a moment she came back with a bottle of Gatorade which she helped Riku drink slowly.

It took a few more seconds before she could hear the humming of her cousin's air conditioner and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Hey, I can hear again."

Her voice sounded rough and weak in her ears and from her cousins frown she knew that wasn't in her head. "Riku what the hell happened to you?"

She sighed and after a moment, and another drink of Gatorade, she recounted the previous night's events, including her encounter with Dark in the world of darkness. For a moment Shizuka stared blankly at a wall then she gave a little laugh and shook her head.

"You know I'd call you crazy and you'd be in a hospital right now, if I hadn't come home to find you in a pool of blood, sword in hand and with your wrist glowing, interesting cut by the way." She said with a frown at Riku's wrist, currently wrapped tightly in a bandage.

Leaning against the couch Riku looked at her wrist with no small amount of trepidation. She remembered both the pain when Athena grabbing her and when she awoke from Dark's trap. Thankfully it only seemed to ache dully now when she touched it or moved too much. "What's wrong with it?"

Shizuka pursed her lips, "There's an infinity symbol carved into the back of your wrist. Given your story, you explain that to me."

Riku just narrowed her eyes at the white linen for a few minutes lost in thought, before she shook her head and slowly started to push off the floor. Shizuka immediately got to her feet, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? You just almost passed out again not five seconds ago."

Riku brushed off the concern, "I feel much better now and I really need to use the bathroom."

Shizuka didn't argue her point further, she knew Riku well enough to know that her words would fall on deaf ears. So with a growl and an eye roll to express her disapproval she stormed off into the kitchen. When someone she cared about was hurt it made her agitated and she needed a distraction so she didn't start a fight with her still weakened cousin. "Fine, kill yourself. I'm going to make some breakfast in case you make it to and from the bathroom in one piece."

Riku wasn't fooled as she raised an eyebrow at her cousins' back. Shizuka's temper was all show. She was feeling guilty and that made her snippy. This situation was mostly her fault after all, she had made the plans. Shaking her head with a small smile Riku headed to the bathroom. She really needed to wake herself up and look at her arm. Reaching the room, she shut the door, sat down on the toilet, and proceeded to pull off the home-made bandage.

There was definitely less blood on the white cloth than she expected, given her cousin's story and what was left of the stain on the carpet after her cousin had attacked it with cleaner last night. The reason why made her heart jump into her throat and her stomach to drop. The wound on the back of her wrist was completely and impossibly healed, save for an angry looking reddish scar in the shape of an infinity sign.

Taking a slow and deep breath Riku was just able to stop herself from flailing around in a panic as she looked into the mirror in front of her. After staring at her reflection numbly for a few minutes her mind somehow came to the decision that she should take a shower. Days later, she would look back and wonder if it wasn't Athena who gave her the idea in an effort to snap her out of her haze. Mechanically she pulled off her clothes, turned on the water, and slipped under it, not even checking the temperature.

The burst of cold water on her skin did seem to snap her mind back into gear to some degree and she quickly grabbed the knob for hot. Rubbing her face she just allowed the now lukewarm water to wash away all the sweat, dirt, and blood from the night before. It was only when the water started to burn that she realized she'd let her mind wander again as she watched the water spin around the drain. She knew this feeling, she'd felt it before when Dark had kissed her and when she'd been trapped in the world of snow, only this time it was much worse. She was in shock and her mind refused to focus, no matter how much she tried to make it, on the issues she wanted it too. It was like she was and wasn't in control of herself. Turning off the water awhile later she grabbed a towel and wound it around her body as she stepped out of the shower stall. Looking into the mirror again she blinked for a moment as green eyes framed by black hair stared back.

Then she screamed.

Shizuka had been angrily beating several eggs into submission when the yell had echoed through the apartment. Her reaction was instant. She was so keyed up from the previous night's events that she dropped the bowl and was down the hall before her mind could really process what was happening. Bursting through the door the question on her tongue died as she took in Riku, who was pressed up against a wall staring horrified into the mirror. Slowly turning her head she let her own yelp of fright escape and joined her cousin against the wall.

There in the mirror, in place of Riku's own reflection was a much older women dressed as if she had just walked out of ancient Greece. It took her another moment before the ability of speech returned to her.

"Uh…Riku?" She questioned slowly, though the younger girl still seemed to be at a loss for words.

"The two of you can calm yourselves; I am not going to hurt you. I understand that my appearance here is a shock to you both, however we have a lot to discuss. It is best we start now rather than later."

"Riku…is the strange woman in the mirror talking to us?" Shizuka asked the other girl quickly and in a rather high pitched voice.

Athena sighed and rubbed her nose, while it was clear that her charge had come across magic before thanks to Dark. It was equally clear that her cousin had not. "Yes, I am talking to you. Thanks to the bond I am able to communicate with you both through mirrors. It is an old trick that doesn't require magic. Our bond is still far too new for me to appear any other way."

Riku said nothing; it was almost like the girl had completely checked out of the situation. Athena couldn't say she blamed her. The poor thing had been bordering on shock before her appearance here, but this conversation needed to happen and quickly. Dark was more than likely on the lookout for her and Riku. She would need to know everything she could if she planned on continuing to fool him. Especially given how "close" they were.

"Bond?" Thankfully Riku's cousin had quickly analyzed the situation and had decided to do the talking in her cousin's stead.

"Yes, circumstances last night forced me to form a pact of sorts with your cousin. I now reside in her, our souls are intricately bound. I could leave or be forced to…though I am not sure the process wouldn't kill her." Athena watched as the older girl absorbed this information and took it in stride or as best to in stride as she could.

"All - All right." She was thoughtful for a moment. "is that what all the blood was about?"

"Yes. The mark on her arm is a physical representation of the bond between us." Athena frowned. "I wish I had been able to find a better place for it. If Dark sees it, he will know what it means."

"Meh," Shizuka said brushing off the concern, reverting back to her normal laid back thought processes more out of a reflexive habit than because she comfortable talking to a woman in a mirror. "It's not that big, the right bracelet will hide that. What I want to know is why you did it."

The spirit could see the anger that was beginning to build up behind the girl's eyes as she quickly gained more in sight and control over the situation. It was clear that Shizuka was protective of her family and with a raised eyebrow she noticed that faint spark of something in the girl's aura. It was the same as Riku's. That was interesting.

"There was a…I would call him man, but that implies the vague semblance of a conscious or a soul. He was looking for me and he would have found me in moments if I had not acted. Believe me; I take no pleasure in having harmed your kin, or having bound myself to another." Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the haughty tone but said nothing.

"It was Krad." Riku said softly, talk of the white demon seemed to have brought her back from where ever she had gone. "He's tried to kill me before, Dark stopped him."

Shizuka snapped her head to her cousin, "HE WHAT?"

Both Riku and Athena grimaced at the girl's volume, but said nothing. Taking a deep breath Riku looked at the floor and steadied herself. She was better than this; she couldn't let shock and fear rule her. She's beaten Dark Mousy for Christ's sake. Twice! Yea sure the second time she'd had Athena's help in the end but she'd been the one to find the way out. She could handle this. She could do this. She had no option _but_ to deal with it. This was just going to take some _serious_ getting used to.

"Alright," She said after another moment and deep cleansing breath. "What is this bond exactly and what does it mean? How will it affect me?"

Athena watched the girl both please and impressed by her strength. Yes, Riku had been numb for a time, but she had quickly pulled herself together and was tackling her situation head on. More and more she could see what the thief saw in this one, and wondered if he wasn't honest in his regard for her.

"The bond is a magical connection-"

"Magical?" Shizuka asked incredulously, "yea right ok."

"You're talking to a woman in a mirror and you choose now, to be cynical about magic?" Riku stated after a beat of silent disbelief. Her previous state of shock had completely gone in the face of her cousin's absurdity.

Shizuka narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "You know what. I think I happen to being handling the insanity that is your life pretty well all things considered. Frankly on any other day I would be checking myself into the nearest psych-ward instead of standing here talking to _her_."

"Well welcome to my life! Hope you enjoy the near death experiences and haunted artworks that come with it!"

"Hey don't you take that tone with me!"

"Girls…"

"I'll take whatever tone I like with you! This is entirely your fault, you and your stupid "hit him where it hurts" scheme!"

"Don't you dare try to pin this all on me. If you had told me that this shit was real I never would have made those plans! Don't act like you didn't want to get back at him for annoying you all these years either."

"Girls."

"O give me a break! If had told you anything about all this, you would have put me up for a psych e-val within minutes and you know it!

"You're probably right about that, but either way I wouldn't have even pushed my plans this far!"

"Girls. Enough." Both jumped as the dangerous voice echoed though the room and the light momentarily dimmed. Suddenly Riku felt light headed and leaned against the wall again as the vertigo passed as quickly as it came. "I am sorry about that Riku, that is one of the things we need to discuss. However, you both need to put aside your anger and listen to me. Now."

Both girls nodded vigorously in the face of Athena's anger so she continued. "As I was saying, the bond is a magical link between my soul and yours. It is what allows me to appear before you like this. While before my magic came from my sword and all its history. Now my magic comes from you. That's why you just became light headed a moment ago."

"Wait… so…I'm like your Energizer battery or something?" Riku asked sounding rightfully indignant.

"Yes and no," she responded bowing her head slightly. "The link works two ways. I us you as an energy source and you use me as a shield or a weapon. Soon, once the bond has been given time to settle, you will be able to call upon my sword in your times of need, and only the most powerful of magic's will have an effect on you. Someday, given enough time you might even be able to perform magic of your own. But that is a long way off, and to do so now, so early in the process might kill us both."

"Ok…" Shizuka said as she absorbed this latest information. "You make it sound like Riku's some kind of magical warrior now or something."

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Whether she chooses to continue on the path she previously treaded or not, makes no difference to me. However her chances of escaping that fate are small."

Athena's last sentence seemed to ring through the silent room, and a feeling of horrible inevitability settled on the two. In the face of this foreboding sensation Riku stuttered something about needing to lie down, before booking it out of the room without another word. Taking her reflection with her and leaving Shizuka standing awkwardly alone in the bathroom.

* * *

Riku stared up at the white ceiling as she tried to order her thoughts and figure out how she felt about this whole situation. Thankfully Shizuka had decided to leave her alone and had again gone back to the kitchen to make what sounded and smelled like cookies. She's always had the habit of baking when she was upset and this situation more than called for several batches of chocolate chip. She'd probably end up giving baskets out to the neighbors again at this rate. But unlike most instances Riku found herself thoroughly incapable of getting up and making her feel better. It wasn't everyday you found out you'd turned into some sort of magical warrior thief…if that was even what she was.

**It really is not as horrible as you think.**

Riku started and looked around for the source of the voice but found that she was still very much alone, and there were no mirrors in the room. **I am not in the room, we are bound together. You and I share the same mind. We do not need words to talk.**

She scowled at the ceiling, "Well that's just perfect then. Now I have to deal with a voice in my head on top of everything else. You know most people get put away for this kind of thing."

**You do not need to speak out loud for me to hear you, and you are not most people.**

_Yes, and I'm sure the voices in their heads told them they were special too. _She thought the words as she would speak them, testing out the premise and it seemed to work.

She could actually hear the tinkling sound of Athena's laugh at her response. **Yes, I suppose they would, would they not. **

_So will you always be able to hear my thoughts then? Am I never going to be alone in my own head again?_

_**Yes and no.**_she started but was cut off as Riku growled in annoyance.

_Yes and no, yes and no. Would it kill you just to give me a straight answer!_

She could almost see Athena's indulgent smile. **You will find the more you go down this road that life very rarely gives straight answers especially when magic is involved. It is well you learn that lesson now.**

_O great now the voice in my head is giving me a philosophy lesson._

**Riku**, she responded quietly to the girls' reflexive sarcasm. They would never get anywhere at this rate. **I really am sorry to have done this to you. If there had been another way…**

Riku sighed; really she'd brought this on herself hadn't she. This was no one's fault but hers and while fighting against faith could be good sometimes. Most times rebelling against something that couldn't be changed was only going to hurt her and those around her. She's learned that lesson the hard way several times and several different ways over the years. She didn't want or need another lesson. _Don't worry about it. I really should be thanking you for saving my life. That maniac, __**both **__those maniacs would have killed me if it wasn't for you._

**Well**, and Riku could hear the hesitancy in her voice as she moved to defend the object of her partners loathing, **I do not think Dark would have harmed you seriously in anyway.**

Riku snorted, _you're right about that, but I never would have lived it down and he never would have left me alone. Which would have driven me to drink and I'd have died of alcohol poisoning. _

Athena gave a full throated laugh at that and Riku felt a warm feeling in her chest as hope for this arrangement bloomed in her. She really could do this. She didn't know what the future held in store for her, but she knew one thing. It definitely wasn't going to be boring.


	7. The Truth Is

**The Truth Is…**

Walking into school on Monday Riku rubbed the new leather cuff around her wrist self consciously. A plain and undecorated band, save a worn and barely visible pattern, it conformed to her schools regulations while hiding her newest scar. It had been Shizuka's idea.

Finally sliding open her classroom door after navigating the hallways full of running students, Riku was greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Different factions of boys and girls were paired off and taking sides as words and insults were thrown around like grenades. It was a verbal warzone if she'd ever seen one.

"Don't you dare insult Mr. Dark!"

"I'll insult the loser if I want! Shadow just proved that someone could beat him _and_ he acts like a real thief. Sneaking in and sneaking out, not that showy bullshit that Dark does."

It seemed that Risa and Takeshi were the main spokesmen for their respective factions. Yelling back and forth they traded barbs as their constituents looked on agreeing and cheering when appropriate. It was not a new or abnormal scene since Dark had come into their lives, but the level of vitriol was. Riku just stood in the door and stared, a look of utter disbelief on her face. This was not something she had anticipated…well ok that wasn't true. She'd wanted this kind of thing, but wanting it and getting it was two vastly different things it seemed.

The getting was better.

A smile creeped across her face as the truth sank in; they were comparing her to Dark, and at the moment. She seemed to have more support among the classes population. O god, did that feel good.

**Do not get cocky. Overconfidence will bring you nothing but trouble. Anyway, I thought you were going to give up on beating Dark, have your plans changed?** The lyrical voice in her mind's eye chided and she frowned. Over the last two days, Riku had quickly adapted to having Athena in her head. Some part of her noted that it was a little too quickly, but then again necessity does often breed survival skills. However, that didn't mean she wasn't prone to the occasional slip up that made her cousin and sister look at her funny, which was only natural.

"Harada – san, could you please move." Jumping she felt her heart skip a beat as she spun to find Hiwatari behind her. The constant bland mask of an expression the boy always wore was still in place, but she could tell from his eyes that he was annoyed, angry even. There was a strange kind of light behind them. Looking at him she felt a sharp pain race through the scar under her cuff and her fist clinched as she forced herself to internalize the pain. No need to draw attention to _anything_ strange about her, no need to make him look twice at her for _anything_. Thankfully his normally sharp eyes missed the reaction as he stared past her shoulder into the classroom.

"Ah yea, sure, sorry." She said as she scurried into the room and away from him, as quickly and discreetly as she could. The last thing she needed at the moment, especially after that phantom pain was for him to think that she was afraid of someone she's never shared more than a good morning with. On a normal day she didn't want to be anyway near him, he gave her the creeps, something about him had always felt…wrong. But today that was doubly true especially after that close call at the museum. He knew she, or rather someone, had been there and it made her nervous. On the other hand most kids at the school were wary of him and he seemed to like it that way, but even so, no need to chance it. In fact the only person that seemed to be able to stand him for long stretches was Diasuke.

"He is not!" Risa yelled back just as Riku reached her desk and flopped into the chair. At the back of the room she had a clear view of the fight and so she made herself comfortable to enjoy the show. Too bad she hadn't brought popcorn, well maybe next time…wait next time? What was she thinking she wasn't doing this again, was she? Out of the corner of her eye she noted that Niwa and Hiwatari were talking animatedly to one another and neither seemed happy about it. Truth be told, Diasuke looked highly agitated and his eyes shifted back and forth between Hiwatari and Takeshi with a dark glare. After a moment she snorted through her nose and looked back at the warring factions. The drama in his life was no longer her problem.

"Please Risa, Dark is old news and you know it as well as I do. He's a "has been", he's washed up and outclassed. Shadow is the real deal not some, one trick pony pretty boy like Dark. He took the "Soul of Athena" and left nothing behind but two completely untraceable notes. No video, no audio, no sightings, no fingerprints_, nothing_. All, and this is the awesome part, in the two minute window between the last guard check and Dark showing up. Do you know how impossible that is? That's a _true_ phantom thief right there." Takeshi punctuated his speech to his silent and captive audience by folding his arms and tilting his head back in challenge, daring Risa to disagree with him. He was the Police Chiefs son after all, he would know more about the case then they would.

Riku just started at Takeshi stunned with her mouth slightly a gap. She'd never heard him hero worship anyone. In fact, he was probably one of the most jaded people she knew when it came to having "heroes". But that's what this was, he was hero worshipping her. Maybe he found her "skills" impressive or maybe it was because she was trying to take down Dark, it didn't matter either way. What mattered was that she had his support and the support of everyone behind him.

Risa growled in frustration, and stomped her foot slightly. "Alright fine, I concede that Shadow is a good thief, if not one of the best. But he's still not as good as Mr. Dark! That's final!"

Riku turned her wide eyed gaze at her sister, before slowly folding her arms on her desk and placing her head on them. She needed a moment to master her expression because the giant goofy smile she could feel spreading across her face would have looked extremely suspicious otherwise. Risa had as much as admitted that she was on par with Dark. That was…she didn't even have a name for how big that was. The president of the "let's stalk Dark because he's the cutest and bestest thief in the world" club. Had just said that she, Shadow, was as good as her _messiah_. Riku would have laughed like a madwoman with thunder claps behind her, if, of course, that wouldn't have looked more suspicious then the smile. This feeling, this one right here. Where she knew Dark was thinking these same things and feeling like his legs had been cut out from underneath him. Yea, this was the feeling she'd been hoping for. Maybe now he could keep that arrogance in check and stop shoving it in _her_ face.

"Riku are you alright." She stiffened, the smile fell from her face, and her mood sank like a stone in water. She knew that voice; apparently whatever conversation he'd been having with Hiwatari had sadly ended. Slowly looking up she found she was face to goofy face with Diasuke Niwa, her ex. That phantom pain flared again, only this time it was a burning sensation and was more irritating then painful. Her hand went unconsciously to her cuff and rolled it around her wrist in an effort to dispel the sensation as she looked into his concerned expression. Over the last few months, while she'd been training and planning, the two had become…uneasy friends of a sort. They were civil to each other, never really more than that.

"Yes I'm fine it's just…" she paused desperately trying to think of something that would explain her behavior. When, thankfully, her twin screeched in rage diverting their attention for a moment. It also gave her an idea. Usually she hated to use her sister, but in this case Risa made it all too easy. It also wasn't completely untrue, though this time Athena's sarcastic commentary had made Risa's ranting sessions almost enjoyable. "It's just Risa has been, well…"

Diasuke's eyes shined with understanding and laughter as he nodded his head sagely. He'd been on the receiving end of more than one Dark rant. Then given this past weekend's events, well she just let him fill in the blanks. "Ah, yea I can understand that."

"Mhm," she muttered distractedly as she took a pointed interest in the teacher who'd entered the room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Daisuke's shoulders slump slightly as he realized the conversation was over before it had even started. Her conscious gave a twinge as she watched him walk back to his seat. He just reached it and sat down when the teacher called order to the chaos. Using the threat of detentions for the next person or persons too mentioned Dark or Shadow before lunch to quiet them.

**Riku**, Athena's cautious voice filtered in through her thoughts about the square root of forty eight.

Riku frowned and pursed her lips. They'd had a pretty lengthy discussion this morning before heading to school about not interrupting her work. So that meant whatever the spirit had to say was important. _Yea what's up?_

**Who was that boy?**

Riku felt her eyebrows come together at the unexpected question._ Huh? Do you mean the one I was talking too? O well he's Diasuke Niwa, he and I kinda…went out for a year. Why?_

She paused in thought for a moment before continuing and Riku could almost see her shake her head. **Never mind, it's nothing.**

_No. _Riku responded her interest piqued._What's wrong with Diasuke?_

**Would it be possible for you to go somewhere private?  
**  
Now she was _really_ interested but looking at her teacher as he reprimanded Kiko for not paying attention and passing notes, she realized leaving wasn't a good idea. She got the feeling that this was going to be a lengthy discussion and she knew she couldn't leave the room for long. Yamata – sensei was almost militant about class attendance and she didn't want to risk a detention. _That's not really an option for me right now. I can't leave class. Come on just tell me.  
_  
**I do not know how you're going to react to this and we cannot afford to be noticed. Not with who is in this room.**_  
_  
That placated Riku for a moment; Hiwatari was sitting only a few rows over from her after all. But then her curiosity won out. _Just tell me, I promise I won't react._

Now, Athena's voice really did sound uncertain. **Alright, but please try not to react, and if you must do so subtly. You are not going to like what I have to say.**She seemed to take a mental breath as if to prepare herself, this was not going to be fun.**Diasuke is to Dark Mousy what you are too me; only more so, because of the nature of their bond. Dark has the ability to take over Diasuke's body, unlike myself.  
**  
Riku stilled for a moment and just _stared _at her notebook, of all the things she had been expecting. "Your ex is also the perverted thief you hate" was _not_ one of them. The very notion that Diasuke and Dark were the same person was ludicrous, and frankly she couldn't believe it.

_Are you serious!  
_  
**Yes, your ex-boyfriend and the phantom thief you challenge are one in the same; or rather they share the same body. That is why your bonding mark reacted the way it did, it sensed the presence of another magical being. It is one of many abilities I was given, as a weapon, I allow my masters, or in your case partners, to determine the strengths and weaknesses of their opponents. While shielding and hiding their own. That is why neither Dark nor Krad can sense you; it is also partially why I am considered so "dangerous". **Riku nodded slightly, as the small part of her mind that wasn't being slowly consumed by rage put that information away for later study. She could see how that ability would be considered dangerous to someone whose entire attack strategy was dependent on sensing magic.** However, for the moment, our bond is still too weak and fragile to sense anything but the presence of magical energies. **

_**What the hell is with you, you don't even know me!**_

_**I know you better then you think I do, and what I know, I like.  
**_  
So that's how he always seemed to know what was going on in her life...That. Rat. Bastard! Both of Them! Riku's face contoured in absolute rage for a moment, and she almost snapped her pencil in two. But a quick warning from Athena brought her back to her senses. Thankfully, she sat at the back of the class so no one noticed her momentary loss of control. She quickly arranged her features into a calm expression that was apparently good enough to fool her eagle eyed math teacher when he turned around. She was even able to answer a question. However it took her more than ten minutes before she was calm enough under the surface to continue the conversation.

_Ok, so how did they get __**"bonded"**__? Especially considering who he's bonded to, I can't see Niwa going and stealing an ancient artifact. Or do you even know?_ She wasn't trying to insult Athena's knowledge but it was very possible she wouldn't know. Being magical didn't make her omnipotent. _  
_  
Athena scoffed at her short sightedness.** You really should not underestimate him, there is a lot more to your old boyfriend then you know. For instance, the name Niwa is known all over the magical realms. It is the surname of a long line of thieves, that stretches back over six hundred years.  
**  
Riku almost chocked on air, _Diasuke Niwa_, descendent of a _thief clan_? Somehow that didn't fit with the klutzy and bumbling person she had known since grade school. All he had to do was walk into a room and about six things would break! The idea that he could have the grace or finesse to pull off a heist was unimaginable. Then again, it wasn't Diasuke who was pulling off those heist now was it.

_**You got my bear?**_

Ok… then again maybe it wasn't so unbelievable. With a frown she remembered all those times where he seemed to pull physical abilities she'd have never dreamed he possessed out of seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, a lot of the puzzle pieces surrounding Diasuke were falling into place, and the picture was not something she could say she was enjoying. Putting down her pencil, she leaned on her elbow and placed her head on her upturned palm. _Ok, so, Dark has been in the Niwa family for awhile, but how?  
_  
**Dark came into being over six hundred years ago when a thief, Diasuke's ancestor, tried to steal an artwork from its creator, Akihiko Hikari. No one is really quite sure how it happened, but the works soul split into two halves. One bonding to the thief and the other to the artist, creating the creatures today known as Dark and Krad**.

Riku frowned at the black board, no longer trying to pay attention. This history lesson was much more interesting than her math class anyway. A distant part of her brain, the straight A student part, was telling her that she really should be paying at least half attention. It was quickly taken to a dark corner of her mind and beaten into submission by her more adventurous natures for its pains. _Ok so that explains why Diasuke's ancestor was bonded to Dark, but that was 600 years ago. Shouldn't the magic have, I donno, worn off by now?  
_  
**Yes, however unlike my bonding with you, **Riku twisted her cuff again at the reminder. **The amount of energy involved in their bonding was to such a degree that the resulting bond was branded into the mens genetic makeup, instead of his arm. I and the rest of the magical world are unsure how both men survived the process. It would have been far more brutal and excruciating then the one you experienced.  
**  
Riku shuddered in horror, at the very idea of something worse than her experience, just before a small piece of paper hit her arm. Blinking at it she looked up and straight into the concerned eyes of her sister. That twin connection thing could be a real pain sometimes. Risa always seemed to know when something was wrong with her, even if it was only something small. Hell, she'd rung Shizuka's phone off the hook all Saturday morning before finally just coming to the apartment. Screaming about how she knew something was wrong and that she wanted to help. It had taken them hours to convince her that the vibes she'd been getting were because Riku had cut her arm in a culinary accident, and that no she couldn't see it because it had to stay covered, and not because she was dying or something worse.

Opening up the note she had to smile slightly. It asked, in typical "I don't want to look like I care but really do" Risa fashion, if she was alright. Making sure the teacher wasn't paying attention she nodded a little and after a moment more, Risa seemed to accept this and faced forward again.

_Alright so Dark is bonded to Daisuke's whole family...well that's...different. Hey wait a minute; you said that Dark __**and**__ Krad were both bonded to people. So does that means I also have to be on the lookout for Krad's "partner"?_

**You have already met him; he is in the room as we speak.**

Riku's head jerked back slightly, he washere?_ What? Who?_

**You felt a sharp pain after meeting that boy at the door did you not?**

Riku's eyes widened and she shot a terrified look at Hiwatari. He sat a few rows over writing in his notebook, blissfully unaware of her horrified gaze. _He_ was the partner of that psychotic murder? She thought back to all the time she'd been around him and that feeling of danger she'd always gotten. It all made sense now, from his job at such a young age to his "close" friendship with Diasuke. They weren't really _friends_; Hiwatari was keeping an eye on Dark through Diasuke! She continued to stare for a while as she pieced together the situation. But then she had to quickly look away when he stiffened and raised his head to look around. _Ok…alright…explain to me in quick concise sentences how their bonds work.  
_  
**Well, **Athena's tone was now calming in reaction to Riku's frantic one. Really she sounded like she wanted to stop this whole conversation, not that Riku would let that happen.** From what I have heard they awaken within the male members of each family when they hit maturity, and stay until they make the women of their choosing love them.  
**  
Riku nodded her head accepting the information. However, her eyebrows slowly came together and her eyes narrowed as the meaning behind Athena's words sank in and their significance to her became apparent. _Wait… Are you saying that- that Daisuke is cursed with Dark until he can make someone fall in love with him?  
_  
**Well yes but -** Riku shut down their link with a mental steel vault door. It was a trick Athena had taught her on their first day together. It was a way to separate their consciousness if need be for one reason or another. It had taken her hours to learn and more than a slight headache. But right now she was very glad she had. She needed to be alone in her own head.

It only took a few seconds for the tick started above her left eye and slowly moved down her face, to her shoulders, until it end at her wrist, causing her hand to shake. Taking a deep breath she stopped her trembling as best she could, she couldn't fall apart here, and she raised her hand. Detentions be damned she need to get out of here before she stood up and attack a certain red headed bastard.

The teacher stopped and looked at her surprised, "Yes Harada-san?"

"I'm sorry Yamata-sensei but could I use the bathroom?"

The teacher watched her for a moment before nodding his consent. Riku Harada was one of his best students after all and very rarely asked such a request, which meant that this was for a legitimate reason, and not an excuse to cut class. Standing as he nodded she walked calmly out of the room, she didn't see anyone pay any attention to the move outside of her sister, who watched her, concern etched into her features. She knew something was wrong, Riku just hoped she would attribute it to her still not feeling well after that accident. Not that it made sense for a cut on her wrist to make her ill, but then again Risa wasn't exactly first aid inclined. Once down the hall Riku entered the bathroom, and took a moment to make sure she was alone…

Before kicking in one of the stall doors.

Then for good measure she kicked in a second. Breathing heavily she clinched her fists wishing she had something to hit, and hit hard. She couldn't remember having ever been this angry in her entire life! No angry wasn't even the word, _livid_ was closer to what she felt. Daisuke had been _using_ her! She knew that she'd been a rebound. That much was obvious to her now and she blamed both herself and him for her pains, but this? O no this was _all_him.

"Riku!" The teen spun on the mirror to glare dangerously at her not reflection.

"What! I'm not allowed to rage about the fact that the boy I've been in love with for over a year saw me as nothing more than a means to an end," she'd started off her triad nearly irrational and yelling, but that small rational part of her mind had her lowing her voice to a low hiss when it echoed off the tiled walls. She didn't need someone coming in to see what the yelling was about only to see her talking to herself.

"It is not like that Riku. If you had let me finish you would have known that. With the kind of bond they have it is a stipulation that there has to be a mutual feeling between both parties. He had to have loved you on some level."Riku snorted as old insecurities born out of _always_ being in her sister's shadow to everyone that mattered, save Shizuka, came to the fore front.

"The hell he did! Do you know who he was in love with a few months before we started dating? My sister! My _identical _twin sister! Grow my hair out and there's no physical difference between us. I know. We've done it! Hell we even fooled Diasuke on one occasion. He found he couldn't make her love him so he moved on to me," Riku put her head in her hands. She'd just gotten back to where she had been before she'd had her heart broken. She'd just started to be happy again; hell she'd even been giving a friendship with Diasuke some serious consideration. Now _this_! "But he still loved her, I knew in my heart he did. Now it just all makes sense."

Athena watched her charge as the girl seemed to grow smaller before her eyes, "I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

"O really?" She asked eyes flashing as she looked up at the women, "Well let me ask you this, Do you think he would have been so quick to start a relationship with me if Dark wasn't around? If the idea of getting that voice out of his head, a distinctly condescending and jackass voice mind you, wasn't a driving force?"

Rubbing the tears that had escaped her eyes as she'd raged Riku walked over to one of the sinks and turned it on. She had to calm down and go to class. If she was gone much longer she was positive Risa, or her teacher, would come looking for her and that was not something she needed right now.

"I wish I could just leave for the day," she sighed dejectedly into the sink as she watched the water run. "I don't think I can face Daisuke right now without punching him. I need time to cool off."

"I could help with that," Athena's voice was comforting now and Riku looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"How?" She croaked as her emotions seemed to close up her throat. Athena just smiled as suddenly Riku felt very hot, and the room seemed to blur a little around the edges. "Wha-What's happening?"

"I used a little internal magic to raise your body temperature. You should now look and feel sick."

"Internal magic?"

"We will talk about that later; right now you need to go to the…nurse was it? Before your body rights itself and your temperature drops." Nodding, an action she immediately regretted as it made the world spin, Riku headed drunkenly for the door.

Apparently magic had some really convenient uses.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really inspire me too keep writing. Also, don't worry I'm not turning Diasuke into a jerk. ^_^


	8. Hard Puncher

**Hard Puncher**

Shizuka sipped at her can of orange soda as she leaned against the island in her cousin's kitchen. Today had been an odd day. It'd started out normal enough; she'd gone to the store and bumped into a nice woman named Emiko who'd helped her navigate the insanity that was the famers market.

"Sometimes you have to knock people down! Don't feel bad, they won't hesitate to do it to you!" had been her instructions before she'd been pushed, head first, into the fray. Emiko was a nice women but she seemed to have a very 'learn through experience' approach to life.

Having survived that hellish incident she'd gone to the café across the square and had a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Seeing an abandon newspaper on one of the other patio tables she commandeered it to read the crime reports, like she'd been doing all weekend. It was best to keep up on the latest info, so that she could plan any future heist accordingly. Smiling, she forced herself not to laugh at some of the hysterically wrong theories about Shadow and how _he'd_ pulled it off. That was probably the part she loved the most, they thought Riku was a guy! Not a boy or possibly a girl, but a guy! This, in turn, meant that they were looking for someone male, far older, and working alone. That gave them a great edge and, if they weren't looking for someone like her, made her job easier.

"Hello miss, would you like another cup, or perhaps something to eat?" Shizuka looked up at the waiter who smiled down at her politely.

"Yea, sure, I'm in no rush. How about one of those breakfast sandwiches," He bowed and left her to read her paper again. This town was so _weird_. Even the corner café's were high class and decked out to the nines; and not a fast food chain or Starbucks in sight. It was like being in Paris…without being in Paris.

Sighing she went back to her reading. Today was a rare lazy day since she'd come to this city. For the last few months she'd either been planning the heist for Riku, helping out friends back in the US with a hack, or learning the ins and outs of her families company; that left time to sleep and not much else. Right now, however, the friends didn't need help, the trainer was in meetings all day, and Riku was unsure whether she wanted to continue in her war against Dark, given events this past weekend. Truth be told _she_ didn't even know if she wanted to continue with it. It seemed like they'd gotten in the middle of a situation they had no business being involved in, at all. Really, she probably would have pulled out completely if Athena hadn't given them that warning. If they honestly had little to no chance of escaping their fate then wasn't it better to be proactive about it? Ah, who knew, she was just going to play both sides for a while until something big happened, and then she'd make her choice.

Digging into her meal after the waiter brought it to her she tried to think of something that would stave off her boredom. She wasn't someone that could just sit on a beach all day or veg in front of a TV. She needed activity, adventure. It was really the main reason why she and Riku got along so well. Hey now that was an idea. Maybe she should head over to her cousins school and see if she could convince one or both of them to skip with her. Risa, she knew, would gladly jump at the idea, and Riku needed it whether she'd agree to it or not. How to get them out of classes without suspicion though… a made up family emergency maybe…

Twenty minutes later she was just finishing up her meal, having come up with a good strategy, when her phone rang and she recognized the Harada home phone number. It was Jeffries and he politely informed her that her cousin had just come home from school, and he wanted to know if she had the time to watch her while he went shopping. Why he felt a sixteen year old needed a babysitter she didn't want to get into, however she gladly came to the house. Not only did it give her something to do for the rest of the day, but it was possible that something was wrong with the bond. If that was the case, Riku would need her help as the only other person who knew it existed.

When she arrived at the house on her red Kawasaki Ninja she greeted Jeffries on his way to the family car. He bowed to her and told her that Riku was upstairs lying down; it seemed she had a fever. So the last thing Shizuka expected when she entered the house was her cousin jogging down the stairs in shorts and a tank top with her hands wrapped, she looked like she was going to get into a fist fight with someone.

"Uh, hi Rocky?"

She looked up startled and then scowled, "Jefferies called you didn't he?"

"Yea, you mind explaining?" Riku rolled her eyes at the question and huffed in frustration.

"Athena raised my body temperature so that I could get out of school without getting into trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hit my punching bag for a few hours." She turned with a growl and stalked away, throwing open the basement with a bang.

Shizuka stared after her with her mouth opening and closing though nothing came out. She felt a shiver go down her spin; she'd never seen Riku that angry before. Sighing she rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling and asked for patience, this was going to be a long day.

That had been half an hour ago and Shizuka winced as she heard a particularly hard hit to the bag downstairs. Something had clearly not just upset but pissed off her cousin. The girl was going to work herself into exhaustion if she kept this up. Not that she was going to try and stop her. If the look in Riku's eyes as she'd come down the stairs was any indication, going down there was going to end badly for her.

Putting the can down on the tile counter she arched back to crack the vertebrates in her spin then leaned back further in what should have been an uncomfortable position. However after a morning of lazing about, stretching really felt nice.

Shizuka was still standing in that pose when it happened. It felt like a wall of air or maybe even just energy threw her to the side, and almost knocked her off her feet. The only thing her startled mind could think of was that something had just exploded and that she was going to die in the fire ball that followed. Throwing her hand out, purely out of instinct, Shizuka was able to catch herself on the counter as she fell and knocked over her soda.

"What the HELL!" she yelled pulling herself up right and looked around the room expecting it to be thoroughly destroyed. That was not, however, what she saw. Instead of kitchen utensils everywhere intermixed with shattered glass, blown out walls, and smoke. She found the room eerily undisturbed and not a thing out of place. Not even the taffeta drapes around the window were moving in reaction to the blast. In fact the only thing that had even reacted to the strange moment was the can of soda she'd knocked over herself.

She stared at the room.

She'd felt that. No way had that been in her head. Yea sure she'd been over worked recently and stressed out over everything that had happened over the last few days, but that didn't mean anything. She wasn't dreaming, pinching her arm she confirmed that, in fact, she was not asleep. So what had that explosion been, she would repeat, that had not been in her head. How could something almost knock her off her feet and leave everything perfectly in its place. It wasn't in her head dammit!

"The Hell!" Riku's voice filtered up from the basement and gave Shizuka a much needed distraction from what was apparently a psychological break. Running to the stairs she took them two at a time and reached the bottom, only to stand frozen in shock at the bottom.

She'd found the source of her explosion.

Riku's parents had only ever wanted the best for their twin girls, and being the owners of one of the country's most successful trading firms, they could well afford it. As such they had put Riku and Risa into every hobby based activity imaginable as they'd grown up; all in hopes that they would find their niche and possibly their future careers, as it was not sure yet whether they would inherit the family business. For Risa it had been fashion and garment making. She was a creative genius when it came to clothing and if she really focused on it chances were good that she could make a lucrative career of it. Riku on the other hand had excelled at all things physical, from martial arts to track. As a result their parents had spilt the re-furbished basement in half. Risa's side was a fashion designers dream, full of sewing machines and fabrics of every pattern and type. Riku's on the other hand had a state of the art gym full of weight machines, a treadmill, one wall was covered in mirrors for martial arts, and a punching bag was hanging from the center of the room, or at least the ragged leather remains of one were. The rest of the bag was in pieces all over the room; the stuffing created a fine layer of white sand and Styrofoam all over everything.

"What the HELL?" Shizuka yelled again looking around the room eyes wide and mouth open. It was an expression she was getting used to having.

"I don't know," Riku groaned as she tried pushing herself up again, only to fall back down raising a small cloud of dust. Shizuka shook her head and walked over to her cousin and gave her a hand up, holding her arms until she was stable on her own two feet.

"How…how did you do that?" A strained voice asked and both girls looked over at the wall of mirrors, to see Athena standing were Riku should have been. She was staring at Riku with no small amount suspicion in her eyes or alarm on her face.

"I don't know, what _did _I just do?" Riku asked stepping away from her cousin eyes flicking back and forth between the destroyed bag and the mirrors.

"That was magic." She hissed as she glared at her charge. "A strong eruption of magic, brought to the surface, I can only assume, by your feelings. I would not be surprised if Dark or Krad felt it."

Riku blinked for a moment, and then swayed slightly, before catching herself and straightening. But the move was pronounced enough for Shizuka to reach out and support her again. "Can they track it?"

She sounded slightly panicked at the idea that one or both of them would be showing up at her door within the next few minutes. Thankfully Athena shook her head. "No, that was too sudden, but they will have felt it and know what it means."

Calmer now, she took a breath and blinked slowly, "So what, is this because of the bond between us? Did I like summon magic or something?"

"Wait," Shizuka frowning as Riku leaned back heavier onto her hands, eyes going unfocused, "I thought you said Riku shouldn't have been able to do magic. I remember you saying something about it being deadly."

Athena rubbed her face, "I did say that, and it is. That explosion should have killed her, instead of knocking her out."

"Knocking her-" Shizuka's question was cut short as Riku fell away in a dead faint bring her, who hadn't been expecting the sudden weight, thumping down on the mats as well. Shifting quickly to lay the younger girl down, she crouched over her and immediately she put her fingers to Riku's neck, relieved to find a strong steady pulse. The girl was unconscious, yes, but no more than that. "Well that's something I guess."

"Shizuka," Looking at the wall again she found that Athena was still standing even though her cousin wasn't' and looking down at them both. "She shouldn't have been able to do that."

"What does it mean that she could?"

"I do not know. What I do know is that if that attack had hit an opponent, instead of the bag, it would have killed the person instantly." She rubbed the back of her neck in thought. "I need to think about this some more. It is possible that explosions of power are common in the early life of a bond. Perhaps it is a side effect of it settling, like aftershocks when there's an Earthquake."

"You mean you don't know?" Shizuka's affronted tone made Athena's eyes narrow.

"No I do not, while I have had many owners over the hundreds of years of my existence. I have never had a partner before. I know the basic process of bonding, but not all the intricate details."

"So you're a newbie to this whole thing like the rest of us, just slightly more knowledgeable." Athena frowned at her, but did not correct her. With a grumbled sigh Shizuka reached down and pulled Riku's arm over her shoulder. "Well this is going to be great fun."

With another heave she was able to pull her cousin somewhat onto her shoulders, in a poor imitation of a fireman's carry. She was very much dead weight, but she had to be brought upstairs. If Jefferies found her down here then questions she didn't want to answer would be asked. So with a grimace on her face and a resolute expression in her eyes she moved to half drag, half carry her cousin up three flights of stairs. As she moved slowly one step at a time she had a sinking feeling that this situation was very likely going to become the norm in her life.

Maybe she should use Riku's weights to do some upper body strengthening.

* * *

Diasuke had just sat down when the teacher called order to the room. Opening his notebook and picked up his pencil he began the age old art of pretending to care. In actuality he couldn't care less about math in light of all that had happened recently.

**If you fail another math test you'll have to face your mother. **That always grating voice had Daisuke's shoulders tightening as aggravation set in. He'd been dealing with Dark all weekend. All. Weekend. Apparently if Dark couldn't immediately take revenge on Shadow he'd decided to take out his anger on the only person he could.

_Why do you care! _

Dark snickered at the exclamation, he loved messing with Dai. It was his favorite pass time, save his conversations with Riku. But those had been sadly few and far between over the last few months. Combining his depression over that and his fury over this whole Shadow business; meant that he was a terror to live with.** Because, if you fail the class, then you'll get into trouble with your mom and I'll have to listen to the both if you complain.**

He sounded bored at the very idea and Diasuke snorted softly. What like he'd been dealing with him? _Yea because it's all about you isn't it?_

**Yea, pretty much.**

_You know what I hate,_ he hissed as he watched his teacher reprimand Kiko again for passing notes. _I hate your smug self satisfied altitude about everything._

**What else is new? **Daisuke was not in the mood, at all, to deal with his smug alter ego. So he said the sentence he knew would send Dark off sulking into a dark corner of his mind. Especially after Takeshi's stirring speech earlier**.**

_What's new is that I'm fucking ecstatic that Shadow __**kicked your**__**ass**__!_

Dark, predictably, was stunned to silence only for a few seconds before he hissed out an angry "Fuck You!" and cut off his mind from Diasuke's. With an almost inaudible sigh of relief, finally he was alone in his own head and not having to deal with his nagging counterpart, he began to draw in the margins of his notebook. All the while resisting the temptation to turn around and stare at Riku.

Since the two had broken up some days were better than others. Like today for instance; it almost seemed, for a few seconds at least, like they were joking around and talking like they used too. Then she went back to ignoring him again. He still felt awful about what had happened between them and how he'd treated her. It had been the farthest thing from his mind to ever break her heart. In fact he'd been convinced that she was the one for him, the one that would be able to love and accept him completely…only he screwed it up because Risa looked pretty.

When he'd first over heard Riku's explanation, finally after a week of her avoiding him, he'd denied any wrong doing on his part. She was seeing things that weren't there, he hadn't done that! However, in the months since the night on that branch he'd thought back and realized he couldn't even remember the color of Riku's shirt, but he remember the teal dress with dark blue ribbon that Risa had been wearing perfectly. Hell he couldn't even remember if Riku had worn a skirt or dress pants.

He was disgusted with himself.

Putting down his pencil he rubbed his forehead with a grimace feeling the beginnings of a headache, not that anyone noticed the moment of weakness. He could admit freely to himself; he'd been a bastard that night. It was just that seeing Risa all dolled up like that, laughing along at the things he said, had brought up old feelings that he hadn't even realized still existed. But they did and unfortunately Riku had been there when he slipped up and he'd hurt her. Badly. Rubbing his face he shook himself lightly and picked up his pencil again just as the teacher turned around and asked Riku a question. She sounded tired, but that was to be expected given how she'd likely spent her weekend with Risa.

**Dai, could you look back at Riku for me?**

Daisuke clinched his pencil more out of surprise then anything else. He hadn't thought Dark would rebound that quickly. _I thought you were sulking in a corner?_

Dark made and exasperated sound, **I wasn't sulking, and I never cut the connection completely when Hiwatari is around. He tends to lurk, I don't trust him. **

Daisuke rolled his eyes, this was an old argument. _He does not, we've been through this. You're a criminal and he's a cop. Of course he's going to keep an eye on you._

**Whatever you want to call it, it's creepy. But that's not important right now. Could you please look back at Riku?** He sounded genuinely concerned and that interested Daisuke. Dark was never genuine about anything, if he could help it.

_Where's this coming from?_

He sighed, **She sounds off that's all. I'm just…concerned**.

_Fine._ Sneaking a glance back at her his eyes narrowed as he caught the look in hers. Dark had been right, something was wrong, she wasn't just tired. Her eyes were vacant, which meant that she was acting, but why he couldn't fathom. His- no she wasn't his anymore,_ the_ fun loving, and spirited Riku was nowhere to be found in those eyes and he felt something tighten in his chest. Six months ago he would have waited on bated breath until the end of class so that he could talk to her and try to bring that spark back to her eyes.

Now though…now he knew she wouldn't accept any attempt by him to make her smile and it might even upset her further. The last thing he wanted, or his conscious needed, was to push her further away from him. Maybe some secret part of him was hoping that they could one day work this out and get back together, a hope that was slowly dying as the months went by. But most of him just wanted to be her friend, to have some kind of relationship with her, even if it was obvious that she would never trust him with her heart again.

**I could see what's wrong with her. **Darks voice jarred him out of his thought.

_Like she would tell you anything, she hates you more than me, and that's sayings something._

**She doesn't hate you. **He sounded despondent and Diasuke frowned. He'd noticed, as the months had gone by, that Dark seemed almost depressed since the two of them had broken up, which to Diasuke didn't make any sense.

_How did you know that something was wrong with her? _

Dark chuckled slightly; **I've been around for over six hundred years Dai. I know how to read people, better then you could ever hope too.**

_Translation, you learned how to read people so that it would be easier to manipulate them._

Dark humped and faded away again_. _**All I do is pay attention. Something you should try, he's going to start erasing things soon.**

Glancing up at the blackboard Diasuke paled, while his mind had wandered he'd missed a significant amount of the notes that the teacher had written. Gulping he began to frantically copy down the information before Yamata-sensei could erase it. His teacher had a nasty habit of writing things on the board and only keeping them there until they got in his way. Then whether his students had copied the text or not he erased it. Meaning that the information was forever gone to him, because Riku all but hated him, Risa never wrote down notes anyway, and the rest of his friends were tired of lending him their notes. If they could pay attention, why couldn't he? If he didn't get them down in class, he wasn't getting them at all. And, as much as he hated to admit it, Dark was right. He was going to fail and have to deal with his mother's wrath, if he didn't buckle down and focus.

His mother really was a strange case. When he'd first become the phantom thief all she'd wanted was for him to excel at that. Nothing else mattered, then she'd seen his first report card of this school year and everything changed. He was barely passing his classes and his highest grade was a low C, a far cry from the high B's he'd previously been getting. She'd thrown a fit until his father had calmed her down enough to explain that the reason he was failing. It was because of all the training and museum robbing he'd been doing over the last year and a half. It had all combined, especially after Riku broken up with him and was no longer helping him with his work, into what Takeshi would lovingly call a "Cluster Fuck". In the end it left him too dead on his feet to study or pay proper attention in class. Well that had thrown her into a tizzy and she'd come to the conclusion that school was more important than thieving, much to Dark's distress. In a few years time at most, Dark would be gone and he'd be looking for a college. Something he would need good grades for if he wanted to have a future and a career. So now he only had one training session a week and his thefts were limited to one a weekend, unless it was something dangerous. The time helped but he was still playing catch-up after a year of slacking off.

His furious note coping concentration was broken about ten minutes later when Riku asked to use the bathroom in that strange, forced voice. Of course their teacher consented, Riku was his best student, and he watched her walk stiffly out of the class from the corner of his eye. Thanks to Dark having pointed out the strange behavior he now knew for certain that something was definitely wrong, Riku never missed out on a class if she could help it.

Scanning the rest of the class his eyes settled on Risa, who was the only other person who seemed concerned about her sister. Even Hiwatari, he noted, who was usually so vigilant about everything that happened around him didn't look up. Proving to him, something he really didn't want to touch mentally with a ten foot poll.

That only her identical twin sister and Dark realized something was wrong with her.

That Dark had known something was wrong, simply from the tone of her voice, just further illustrated how well he knew and understood her. To everyone else she seemed normal if a bit quiet. To him she'd seemed upset or perhaps sick. Either way it didn't matter and it made Daisuke wonder, what exactly _did _Dark feel for the short haired spite fire. Not that he would notice, he noticed everything about everyone, but that he cared enough to point it out.

**Are you going to do anything?**

_No, I think she'd hit me if I tried. I get the feeling that this might be about me somehow. I mean she was smiling before I talked to her._

Dark sighed but didn't fade away this time. **Fine whatever sit there and do nothing.**

_What do you want me to do? If it's me that's the problem, wouldn't it be best that I stay away?_ Dark said nothing in response and Daisuke mentally threw up his hands and went back to copying his notes.

Almost five minutes later, just as Risa looked like she was starting to get antsy, the the door to the classroom opened and in walked the school secretary. She handed the teacher a note and Daisuke leaned back in his chair as the teacher read it with a frown. He could feel Dark perk up in his mind like a dog who'd just heard the word bacon.

"Harada-san," he called thoughtfully as her re-read the note. Risa being the only Harada in the room immediately responded and he looked up at her. "This note says you sister has taken ill and they sent her home. She wanted you to get her homework and notes for her."

Risa stared back at the teacher as worry clouded her expression, with good reason. Riku never missed school. This was the girl who loved to push and push until she couldn't stand up right anymore. The girl who'd tried to climb out of a canyon with a broken ankle, who'd been virtually unfazed by the physical fallout from being in the magical land of snow, and who'd been tough enough to wander through the woods on her own even with the "bears".

She went home.

Something about this situation didn't ring true to him, but again, it wasn't his place to worry about these things anymore.

**Dai, either you're not going to do anything, so shut up about it and focus, or you are going to do something. In that case I suggest that you pay attention and get down the notes so that she can copy them from you. A peace offering.**

_Why do you keep trying to get me too talk to her? I thought you liked her too; do you want to see us together again?_

**No, but unlike you I can't do shit in here! You **_**can**_** and you **_**won't**_** so screw you! **

Dark actually did cut off their connection completely and violently, this time. It felt like someone jamming a spike into his skull, and he winced. Great now he was worried, annoyed, and had a headache. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he shook of the experience and threw all his focus into his next two classes before heading outside with the rest of his class for lunch. Today was an abnormally warm day for March and everyone was enjoying it while it lasted. Weather this time of year could be schizophrenic at best and it was a good idea to enjoy the good days while they lasted. It didn't often get cold enough for snow in the coastal town, but it did get cold and this time of year was famous for its rainstorms.

So it was no surprise to Diasuke that he found Risa arms folded and in full on pout mode on one of the schools benches. An untouched bento sitting beside her, he hoped it wasn't for him, o god did he hope.

"Hey Risa."

She looked up at him and then smiled, gesturing him over. "Niwa! It's great to see you, just the person I needed."

She always seemed so happy to see him, and even after his failed relationship with her sister that hadn't changed. That fact alone told him Riku had honestly only revealed the true reason to her cousin, and him via Dark because he'd been eavesdropping. He wasn't' sure how he felt about her protecting his reputation after how he'd hurt her. It actually made him feel worse about the situation, because he knew he deserved the derision.

"Uh," He gulped as he glanced at the box. "Yea sure what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go to my house and check up on Riku. I know you two broke up and all but she's sick. I know she could use a friend and the teacher already told me if I skipped out again he was going to give me a week's detention." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he grimace, she was so hard to say no to, but no he had to say. What was with everyone and trying to get him back with Riku?

"I'm sorry Risa but I can't." She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "I know what you're saying and it's true. But I think right now I'm the last person she wants to show up with chicken noodle soup. Maybe one of her track friends could do it or your cousin if she's still in town."

Risa huffed and sat back, completely missing the fact that he should know nothing about Shizuka. "Fine. I don't see what the deal is between you two anyway. She says you just grew apart, but acts like you're toxic. Frankly I think she's just being a brat about this whole thing. It's not your fault you two didn't work out. She's the one that ended it."

Daisuke just stared at her, as he felt a knife stab into his heart and twist mercilessly at her words. She really was oblivious sometimes. Though he supposed he couldn't fault her for her views on the situation. She didn't know what had happened. He'd be getting a much different speech if she did. One thing he couldn't fault her on, she cared about her sister. She was competitive with her yes, but she'd still stand up for her and defend her honor if she thought the fight was justified. No, if she knew the truth, she'd hate him.

With a forced smile he took the cowards way out and nodded at her then started to walk away. He really didn't want to have this conversation, especially not with Risa. He'd made it a few feet before he stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

"Niwa! What was _that_?"

**What the fuck!**

It felt like a wave of energy had just slammed into his back, almost knocking his feet clean from under him. Breathing heavily he half crouched, half kneeled on the ground as Risa tried to get his attention. He'd felt something like this before, when Hiwatari had been having a particularly bad day and had decided that grenades would be the best way to catch Dark. It was the percussion blast from an explosion, only there hadn't been one.

"Niwa!" Risa growled getting fed up with being ignored. "Are you ok? What happened? What was that?"

_What was that?_

"Did you…did you feel that?" He asked looking at her shocked, that had been magic, how could she have felt it?

She nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes, she looked scared. "It almost knocked me off the bench. What's going on?"

**Diasuke, get to a mirror. Now.**

Shaking his head he threw on a quick smile and bounced to his feet. Risa stayed on the ground looking up at him, white was a sheet. Then a look of confusion spread across her face as he ran off leaving her there kneeling on the ground by herself. "I don't know but I'm going to find out, it's probably best if you go inside, ok Risa?"

Risa nodded numbly as she watched him go before turning back to her bench and her lunch box. She had no idea what was going on, and she felt very out of her depth.

Running into the bathroom, he made a quick check before turning back to the mirrors, "What was that?"

"That was magic," Dark looked down, rubbing his chin. "That was an explosion of pure magic."

Diasuke leaned on one of the sinks, "Magic? Was that an artwork? I've never feel anything like that. Risa felt it too if that means anything."

Dark looked up, eyes a deep purple and Diasuke was taken aback to realized that this was one of those rare serious moments. "_Risa_ felt it? Why would… Ah, never mind, it's not important. No, it wasn't an artwork. That was-"

"It wasn't Shadow, that's what you were going to say wasn't it." Diasuke jumped and looked over at the door were Hiwatari stood leaning against the door jam, arms folded. Dark just rolled his eyes and his shoulders dropped. "Dark you know as well as I that it can't have been him.

"I told you he lurked, didn't I tell you he lurked." Diasuke threw him a glare as Hiwatari looked blandly at the mirror.

"You're sarcasm is childish and speaks to your intelligence. It also doesn't change the fact that, as much as you want it to be, it wasn't Shadow. He wouldn't have been capable of what we felt, maybe in twenty years, but never two days. It would kill him to try and fail." Blue eyes distant, he folded his arms in contemplation. Diasuke knew him well enough to know that he was out of his comfort zone when he didn't know absolutely everything about a situation.

"How can you be sure? Maybe he was just trying out his new magic or something." The two enemies looked at one another, sharing a rare moment. It gave Daisuke a clue as to how serious this situation really was. This was a meeting of the minds, and they both must have been severely unnerved by the moment to even contemplate working together, in any capacity.

"That's not possible," Dark said relenting with a sigh and Hiwatari nodded his head, "I can still sense the presence of Athena in the magic realms, I still can't track her though."

Daisuke rolled his eyes at the pout and turned to Hiwatari, he was more likely to get a straight answer out of the blonde. "Ok, translation for those of us not raised from birth knowing magic lore?"

"It means she's still alive Niwa, something that wouldn't be possible if that energy had been from Shadow." He paced for a moment. "Dark, as much as I am loath to admit this, you're more in tune with the magic realms then I am. Don't smirk at me, if I was you'd be dealing with Krad more often then you already do. Do you know of anyone capable of what we felt?"

It was Darks turn to be humble as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look in his eyes, "I've never come across something besides Krad and I."

"What about Michael?"

Dark stopped and his eyes took on a dangerous glow as he angled his chin, "Michael is not a problem and has nothing to do with you."

"O yes, then who? What if-"

"No." Dark's voice was dangerous now and his eyes flashed crimson. Hiwatari stiffened in return and Daisuke watched with mute horror as his hair color grew darker, Krad was coming.

"Hiwatari! Stop it!" It was the only thing that he could think of and it seemed to work. Hiwatari seemed to come back to himself with a gasp and grabbed his head. He stayed frozen like that for a moment more before turning and leaving.

"I can't stay here right now." Dark's foreboding look followed the boy out of the room while Daisuke looked back and forth between them both, utterly lost.

"Who in the world is Michael?"

Dark switch the look to Daisuke and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "He's no one. Leave it at that Dai."

Then he was gone and Daisuke's reflection was back, leaving him feeling a lot like Risa, severely out of his depth.

* * *

A/N: Hint: Michael is in the Prologue. ^_^

…and yes the title is a reference…


	9. Pick and Choose

A/N: The plot bunnies for this story went on strike for a while, but we've worked out a contract. So I'm hoping this won't happen again…though given my track record with this story I'm not betting on it. -_- Just know that I have the whole thing outlined and half written so I am going to finish it. Even if the time between chapters is a little bit longer than I would like.

* * *

**Pick and Choose**

Riku's eyes fluttered open as her mind sluggishly pieced together her last memories. She remembered the explosion and Athena staring at her like she was something terrifying, then nothing. She must have passed out, again. Blinking rapidly she tried to clear the darkness out of her vision, wondering if unconsciousness was going to become a thing for her now, before realizing it wasn't her eyes that were the problem. Incredulously she tilted her head and glared at the darkness around her.

"O great I'm back here again" she groused and could feel the pout pulling on her mouth. She was getting really tired of magical places and people and explosions that knocked her unconscious.

Though she couldn't tell, as there were no visual clues for depth perception, she got the distinct impression that she was lying down from the pressure on her back. Which was a good thing because she could still feel her head spinning just as it had been right before she'd passed out.

Stupid magic, stupid Shizuka, stupid Dark…stupid her.

Lips pulling up into a sardonic half smile she closed her eye and huffed, yes stupid her. Bring her hands up she was about to rub her face when she quickly pulled them away again. Not only were they visible and had a slight glow to them, making her already pale skin ghost like in appearance. There were also strands of ribbon in varying shades of red hanging down from her fingers and the sides of her hands. Eyes moving slowly she followed the strands and found that they were intricately woven around her fingers and hands. Sitting up, dizziness forgotten, she found that it wasn't just her hands or even just her arms, but her entire body was covered in these ribbons. Speaking of her body, she was pretty sure she hadn't been wearing a flowing white dress with interconnecting spiral pattern embroidery before she'd gotten here.

"Alright…so…" She really wasn't sure what to say after that. This was quite frankly the strangest situation she had ever been in, and that was saying something. She looked down at her arms that were now lying in her lap and raised them back up to eye level. Slowly turning them this way and that she tried to make sense of the nonsense patterns that they made. It was the deep red almost purple strand that caught her attention; her sister would have called it maroon. It wound through and around almost every other strand wrapped around her person, before singling itself out and winding around the forth finger of her left hand where it hung off. It had the darkest and richest color of the whole multitude and it fascinated her for some reason. So she reached over with her right hand and started to unwind the ribbon, intent on finding where it came from. At least that's what she would have done if two hands with long artistic fingers hadn't closed around hers preventing the action.

Her head snapped up and she looked straight into familiar pair of amethyst eyes framed by soft dark purple hair.

Dark was crouched before her with that soft smile, the one made her weak in the knees. It wasn't that cocky, distant, out to impress, smile. Rather it was an honest expression, one he rarely wore. It had, on occasion, shown her that he had actual emotions under that arrogant, frustrating, exterior. It was the smile that let her know he cared about someone besides the person in the mirror. To top it all off he was dressed in a navy blue tank top and black sweatpants, and had bare feet. It made him look… comfortable was the only word she could come up with. Normally when she saw him he was dressed to impress in those complicated and fashion magazine influenced outfits. Right now he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed; she couldn't say she hated the look. She'd never denied that he was gorgeous, especially not with that smile.

"I wouldn't do that. It's not nice to play with fate." His voice was quiet and had a husky quality too it, almost mesmerizing. It sent a shiver down her spin and that made her frown, she'd only had this reaction to him once before, just after he'd fallen from that tree.

"Dark, what's going on?" His face didn't change and she got the uneasy feeling that it wasn't Dark she was talking too.

"It's not nice to play with fate." He repeated and then vanished, leaving her hands feeling strangely cold even though this place didn't seem to have a temperature to being with.

"Ok," she said slowly as she dropped her right hand and looking up into the blackness around her, "I won't touch the ribbons that are completely _covering me_ to begin with."

Folding her arms, heedless of the ribbons in an act of cosmic defiance, she flopped backwards onto the blackness she considered the floor and closed her eyes in frustration. Like last time she had no idea how to get out of here and until Athena came she knew she was going to be stuck here with strange strings and stranger visions. It took only a few minutes before she got bored with just laying there and opened her eyes again to see a wall cover in pictures of distance places and sports teams. It took her less than half a second to realize that she was looking at _her_ wall, in _her_ room.

Trying to sit up she found that she was almost completely unable to move. This wasn't like her ventures into the world of magic two days ago. After that she'd felt tired and in shock, but a few minutes and a shower she'd felt as close to fine as was possible. Now she had this sharp burning pain in her chest when she breathed and she wasn't even sure she could move, let alone get out of bed.

**That is because it is two different types of magic.**

_Athena?_ Even her mental voice sounded weak and Athena gave her a motherly sigh.

**Yes it is me. I know you have questions, but I sincerely think it is best you go back to sleep and recover from this before we discuses it further. **Riku's lower lip jutted out in a childish pout, she always seemed to de-age over a decade when she was sick. That also meant that she was stubborn, the fact that she was afraid of falling asleep and being sent back to the black world with ribbon's and "casual" Dark was for her to know.

_Please just tell me_.

Athena groaned, **Human's. You lot are more trouble then you are worth some times. **Riku just waited and the other women finally began speaking quickly. The quicker Riku got the information, the quicker she would go back to sleep. **Fine, the difference is that the bonding magic was enacted on you with minimal input from yourself. This made your recovery time from the ordeal much quicker, or did you not notice that you have never had long lasting effects from the magic you have encountered.**

Riku hummed in agreement. Outside of a mild headache after her encounter with Krad, she'd never noticed any negative reactions with magic after the fact, or even really during it.** However with the punching bag you used magic from within yourself to affect the outside world. It drained you completely and that shocked your system. You are human and not designed to be a focus for such a thing without years of training and preparation. You were lucky; the force of that blast should have shut down your internal organs and exploded your heart.**

Riku made a choking sound as her eyes widened; she'd realized that what she'd done was idiotic, even though she didn't know how she'd done it, but to learn she could have and should have died…that was something else entirely.

_Wait …so why –_

**Frankly, I do not know nor do I care to find out. Fate is strange sometimes, it does not work the way you think it should. I have learned over the years not to question when good things happen, for in my experience they happen very rarely and when pushed for answers Fate tends to push back.**

_So basically don't look a gift horse in the mouth._

**In a way I suppose. Now go to sleep.**

Riku laughed weakly, and settled back down closing her eyes again praying that she wouldn't be sent back to the void.

* * *

"These have got peanuts and soap in 'em," Riku closed her eyes tighter as the sound of her TV brought her back from dreamland. She knew and loved that high pitched squeaky voice.

"No," groused another voice this time it was of a lower register that had a haughty tone to it. "I don't want any more waffles. I think I'm gonna be sick."

She knew that voice too, and it was the high pitched and grating screech that followed this proclamation that finally made her open her eyes. She found herself completely incased in the warm fluffy cocoon that was her down comforter. Wiggling her way out she blinked rapidly as she stared right into the rising sun though the glass doors of her balcony, directly across from her bed. Why had she placed her bed here again? The clock on her end table told her what she'd already assumed; it was only six thirty in the morning.

"You know," her voice was gravelly but not weak. Actually outside of the lingering "I just woke up" sleepiness she felt perfectly fine, fantastic even. "Some people might find it rude to watch that show while others are trying to sleep."

Shizuka looked up from her couch with a raised eyebrow, unsurprised and unimpressed that she seemed to be fine. "Yes well those same people might find it rude to take a nap after you've blown up a punching bag, leaving your cousin to drag your ass up three flights of stairs and frantically clean up the basement before someone got home to see it."

Riku had the good grace to look sheepish as she pushed back the covers, realizing that she was still in her workout clothes from yesterday. "Sorry about that."

"You all better then?" She asked flipping off the TV and turning on the couch to look at her cousin. A few months after the whole Dark escapade began Riku had begged her parents to install a TV and couch or rather a futon in her room. Reason being that Risa was always on the main TV watching something or other about Dark. As busy as she was in general she didn't have the time or the patients frankly, to schedule her TV viewing around her sister. Her parents had seen the logic in this argument and had given her the device in hopes that it would prevent a blood bath between the twins; who at the time were already on the outs over Dark.

"Yes, actually," Standing up she noted that she literally felt nothing off. Her body responded well, her chest no longer ached and she felt like she had enough energy, even without having had breakfast, to run a mile. Strange after having been on death's door the night before. She made a note to asked Athena, but got the distinct impression that the spirit women was still sleeping so she let her be.

"Well that's good to hear," she said nodding her head and reaching to the coffee table for her water.

Riku gave her an inquiring look, "You seem to be taking this freakishly well."

Shizuka took a long drink of her water, as if think through her response, before giving Riku a resigned look. "I came to the conclusion yesterday, as I hauled your dead weight up the stairs, that I'm just going to roll with the punches from now on. You magically blow up a punching bag, awesome, messy but awesome. You magically bond to a two hundred and fifty year old sword, well good for you. Magical flying gnomes decide they want to kill us, well I'll kick their asses but that's cool too. Basically I'm done being stupefied by every little thing that happens. It doesn't help anyone and gives me unnecessary stress headaches."

Riku knew this moment well. She'd gone through the same process give or take, only her final acceptance of magic and its bizarre nature happened in a white wasteland instead of her house. It was just easier and safer to accept what was happening and react accordingly, rather than trying to understand and analyze it in the moment. That was something she could do later at her leisure when things weren't, usually, trying to kill her.

"So," Shizuka leaned back to sprawl comfortably on the couch feet resting on the armrest much to Riku's chagrin, though she didn't say a word. She had no ground to stand on for _anything_ when it came to her cousin. She'd more than made up for coming up with the Dark take down plan, with all the covering and patching up she'd done over the last few days. "What exactly set off this whole mess of a situation anyway?"

That was the last question she'd been expecting though realistically it shouldn't have been. It was amazing how the human mind worked. Since blowing up the bag and even when she'd seen Dark in the void. Her reason for releasing that blast of magic and anger hadn't occurred to her once. But thanks to Shizuka's reminder all that rage and pain came flooding back and her face contorted into the dark look Shizuka had seen the day before. Slowly and with very measured sentences she told her cousin about what had transpired yesterday and what it meant. It took no more than ten minutes but at the end Shizuka was staring at her with a hand partially over her slightly a gap mouth.

"Yea, that was pretty much my initial reaction too, then the rage came." Riku growled as she walked over her closet and pulled out a clean school uniform. She really couldn't afford to miss anymore school and after yesterday she could honestly say that she'd be able to look Diasuke in the face without killing him. Not that it meant she wasn't mad, hell no she was pissed, but she had a better handle on it now. It was like that explosion had taken away all the volatile anger and left only the cold calculating part behind. Not to mention that living with Risa had given her the wonderful ability of being able to smile at someone she wanted to murder.

"So I assume this means were going to continue with our plans then?" Shizuka knew she was asking a question she already had the answer too.

"Yes," Riku's replied shortly, before storming off to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Shizuka half sighed, half tsked, as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. She already had their next target planned out as well as the next plan to steal it. Riku's speeches about being done with this whole thing hadn't fooled her cousin. She had too much resentment and attraction toward the phantom thief to give up at the start of this game, even given what had happened, she was too stubborn for that. The very fact that she'd given up, even though it was logical too, would have eaten away at her, and she called Risa competitive. Those two were more alike than they liked to admit.

Plus, beating him while both he and the police had been oblivious to her existence wasn't really winning, it was a victory yes, but a relatively hollow one and she knew Riku realized that too. All this newest revelation did was add fuel to the fire and perhaps speed the inevitable up a few weeks. Watching the green dog on the screen run around like a maniac she had to smile, her plan was working perfectly, even with the magical artworks added in.

Riku rubbed vigorously at her hair to get out the access water and as a result it puffed out into a tangled mess. Risa was constantly telling her that she should use a blow-dryer and brush. That drying her hair this way caused knots that damaged her hair when she brushed it out.

She could honestly say she didn't give a damn.

Facing the mirror she jumped, was she ever going to get used to this, as Athena stared back at her; a look of utter confusion on her face.

"What are you doing?" the spirit women asked voice slightly strained.

Riku gave her a bemused look, "I was getting ready for school. I really needed a shower after my work out yesterday."

"How-" She cut herself off looking to the side, thinking better of what she was going to say. Riku, who was brushing a particularly tough tangle out of hair, didn't notice the pause. "You are feeling better then?"

"Yea," Riku muttered as she fought with her hair, maybe Risa had a point after all. "Much better actually, I feel like I could win a fifty yard dash in record time."

"Well I am glad," Her voice and expression no longer showing any of her previous concern. "Do you think you will be alright to see the thief?"

Riku paused, mid battle, and then sighed after a moment. "I'm going to have to be, I need to go to school and I won't let the situation with Niwa mess up my grades on top of everything else."

"Hmm," the younger girl looked up at the smiling face in the mirror. "Well if you do need another excuse I am sure we can come up with something."

Riku snorted, "As much as I would love to get out of school constantly, or hell, be home schooled from now on, that's just not going to happen. All that will do is push the problem off till tomorrow, it doesn't solve it. Anyway, I think it would start to look suspicious that a healthy, never missed a day of school in her life, straight A, track star; was suddenly sick and going home every other day don't you?"

"Wise words from someone so young," the impressed tone in the woman voice made Riku chuckle.

"I have Risa for a sister, learning this kinda stuff isn't just helpful. It's a survival tactic. It still surprises me how observant she can be sometimes."

"RIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUU!"

"Speak of the devil," Riku muttered a second before Risa started pounding on the bathroom door. Smiling sympathetically Athena faded away leaving her own reflection again to deal with Risa … traitor.

"Risa," she sighed as she opened the door only to be cut off as her twin all but threw herself at her.

"Riku! O MY GOD! I was sooo worried about you! You said you were fine in class -

"Risa-"

"- and then you went to the bathroom and left -"

"Sorry about that-"

"- and Niwa wouldn't go and see you - "

"Wait what?!"

"- and then there was this weird explosion thing and he started acting all weird, but nobody else noticed it!"

"Explosion…You mean Niwa noticed it? Wait…_You_ noticed it?!"

"-and then I got home and you were asleep-"

"Wait. Go back the explosion?"

"- and Shizuka said I couldn't wake you up!"

"Risa STOP!"

"What happened? Are you ok now? You seem ok now."

"Risa! What were you saying about an explosion?!"

The younger girl blinked at her sister's tone and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Sensei told me I would get a week's detention if I skipped out on anymore classes. So I asked Niwa if he would go and check on you. He wouldn't do it though," her eyes then seemed too changed and Riku could see fear in them, "Then there was this weird explosion thing that knocked over Niwa and almost knocked me off the bench I was on. He ran off after that."

Riku rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to see Risa's logic in this situation, while filing away the information that Dark and Krad _had_ felt that slip up, and that her _sister_ had felt it for later. "So you asked _my_ ex-boyfriend, who I _broke up with_, to come and check on _me_. For _you._"

Risa folded her arms and stepped back, "Well we've been friends for years. Long before you two started dating and broke up. Why shouldn't he want to check up on you?"

**Is she really that… oblivious…?**

_Yes_, Riku sighed, an annoyed feeling she was more then used too bubbling to the surface. On the outside she set a smile firmly in place and gave her sister a hug. For as big of an idiot as her sister could be she still did things out of the goodness of her heart. Stupid, stupid obliviously hurtfully things, but they were done out of the goodness of her heart_. The goodness of her heart. The goodness—_

**Riku…why are you repeating that phrase?**

_It's a form of meditation, it's so I don't strangle her._

**Ah**

"Risa, you should probably get ready for school. You don't want to be late." Shizuka was standing in the doorway of Riku's bedroom, and she looked tired. Riku felt a stab of guilt at that, she probably hadn't slept very well on that futon, if she'd slept at all.

"O Right!" Risa grabbed Riku's shoulders and spun the two of them so that she was in the bathroom. "Seeing as your feeling better I need to use the bathroom."

That said she smiled and slammed the door in Riku's face, who blinked at the wood before turning back to her cousin who just shook her head and walked back into the bedroom.

"She was really worried about you. I had to basically drag her to her own room last night." Having nothing else to do, as she still had an hour until she had to leave for school, she followed Shizuka to find her on the computer. "So for planning purposes, I need to know if you're serious about this continuing thing. Because if you are then there's a mark I'm ninety- five percent sure Dark is going to go after sometime soon."

Riku sat down on her couch and eyed the older girl, "You knew I was going to continue with this even without the whole Niwa mess…didn't you?"

Shizuka threw her a look over her shoulder. "Cousin, you are many things, but a quitter is not one of them. You and I both know it would have eaten you up that you gave up and that Dark would never have shut up about the fact that Shadow pulled a fast one and that it didn't count…because you did and it doesn't."

"Fine, you're right. I just thought you would be more hesitant to do this, you know now that you know about magic and all that?" She said her voice was curious then accusatory.

Shizuka wasn't at all impressed or fazed by her cousin's display of anger. "It's something Athena said, it stuck with me. She said that you would be unable to avoid the "path" you'd chosen. Well if that's true, and I'd think I can safely trust the word of ancient magical object on all things magical, then I want to be proactive about it. It's better to be in control of the situation, than the one playing defense."

**Smart girl.**

Riku agreed and nodded her head, conceding the point. "Alright so what's this artwork then?"

"Well its call "Serpents Jest". It's a painting of the serpent in the Garden of Eden and it's about two feet across and a foot and a half tall."

"Alright…so how in the world am I supposed to get that out of the museum?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I'm thinking that you don't take it out, you leave it somewhere to be picked up later."

**Riku Stop.**

Riku jumped slightly, and her cousin raised an eyebrow at the movement. _What? What's wrong?_

**Riku, you cannot steal that artifact. It is far too dangerous to remain unsealed and I am not strong enough to do it. I was designed to be a warrior, not a sage. You must let Dark have this one.**

_Wait…sealed? What are you talking about?_

Athena sighed with frustration; **You really have gotten yourself involved in something you know nothing about. Dark does not just take these artworks because it is good fun. He takes them, and puts them into a sleep state, because they are powerful and dangerous. Many of them, myself included, have left a path of destruction and death in their wake. Sometimes it was the choice of the artwork, sometimes, as is my case, we pass from one power hungry owner to the next. Either way it matters not, that painting is deadly and needs to be put somewhere it can cause no further harm. There are plenty of other less dangerous artworks out there, that I **_**can**_** seal, which will also make them untraceable to Dark. Those you can steal.**

Shizuka leaned back in her chair and folded her arms as she watched her cousin's face morph from one emotion to the next. _So all this time Dark had been…_

**Protecting you humans from the insanity of the Hikari family? Yes.**

_Oh…_Riku really wasn't sure what to say to that revelation. All this time she'd just thought of him as a cocky jackass of a thief who loved to chase woman and steal things that don't belong to him. But to find out that he's just been protecting people was well…confusing.

"So are you going to tell me what she said or do I have to guess?" Shizuka finally asked into the silence of the room and her eyes snapped back up and into focus.

"Athena just informed me that we shouldn't steal the painting because it's really powerful and she doesn't have the power to seal it. Only Dark does, so we should leave it to him."

"Seal it? Alright so for the newbie in all this, what does that mean exactly?"

Riku flopped back and rubbed her forehead, "It means he takes the artwork, and according to Athena, makes it go to sleep so that it can't harm anyone else. She says many of the artworks are either dangerous in their own right, or because they had bad owners who used them as weapons. She's not sure which category the painting falls under but she knows it's dangerous and we should let Dark have it."

Shizuka processed this newest revelation and let out a long breath. "I kinda had a feeling something like this might happen. What does she suggest we do then?"

Riku sat back up, "Well she says we skip this one and go after the less dangerous ones, those she should be able to seal and make untraceable with no problem."

"Well…" Shizuka paused and Riku could almost see her brain working at lightning speed to organize the information and put it in the framework of her plan. Sometimes she really did envy her cousin's intelligence. "Actually this little setback could work in our favor."

"How so?"

"Because it will mean we don't go after every score. If we don't go after every score, then they might not figure out when we're going to strike if we play our cards right." She turned back to Riku's computer and opened up the Excel document were she'd stored the names of all the Hikari artworks. "I can take this list and separate it into "Do" and "Don't" groups with a little help from the good ol' internet and Athena. We can go from there."

Riku smiled, "Sounds like a plan."


	10. To See A Smile

**To See a Smile**

Riding her bike through the city was always a relaxing time for Riku. It was a chance for her to zone out and think about nothing but the beauty of her seaside city and the nature surrounding it. Long ago she'd found the perfect route to school, it wound through side streets and through several small parks on the way up the hill to where her school sat off to the left of the cities center. Smiling she watched as young parents chased children too small for school around a jungle gym.

**Your town is really quiet peaceful, I have never been to somewhere quiet so lovely.**

Riku swerved gracefully around a man running to his car, probably late for work. _Really? Over two hundred years and you've never been somewhere like this?_

**No. All of my previous masters were…how should I put this…**

Riku snorted with a smile on her face, _Genghis Khan-like?_

**Something like that.** She could hear the laughter in Athena's voice**, I know you have lived here your whole life but I wonder…what made your parents decide to put their home here. From what I have seen their place of business is miles away. **

Riku crossed the bridge and slowed to a stop at her first major intersection. From here until the school the area would become more urban and crowded. _Well my dad is from here as was my grandmother. I supposed it was just a given that my sister and I would be raised here, Shizuka grew up here too. She just moved to the states for college four years ago. When my sister and I were younger our parents worked from home, but now that were old enough to be on our own they work up in Tokyo._

**So your family is from here?**

_Yea_, Riku turned the corner onto the school grounds and artfully dodged the other students to reach the bike racks. _Supposedly my great something or other grandfather actually founded the town, that's why our house is where it is._

Athena was silent for a moment, **why did he found the town here?**

Riku snapped her bike lock shut and pursed her lips confused by the question. How would she know something like that, and why did Athena care. _Um…I don't know. Maybe he liked the bay or something? Why does it matter?_

**I am not sure; I just find it interesting that Dark and the Hikari have been so drawn to this place. Then again this is a beautiful city, any artist would be attracted to it and Dark would surely follow. Do not listen to me; I must be seeing things that are not there. **Riku was about to question her further on the strange turn of conversation when the schools bell echoed across the ground.

It was the ten minute warning

Hosting her backpack high onto her shoulders she took off at a brisk pace toward the entrance. Today was an even better day then yesterday. The sun was shining, the temperature was the perfect balance between hot and cold and the air had that fresh salty smell that could only be found near the sea. The day was so perfect, and her emotional cleaning of the day before had been so effective, that she couldn't remember having been in a better mood.

"Riku!" She felt the warm sensation around her mark before she heard the voice and sighed. She should have known that fate would decide that she'd been happy for too long. "How are you feeling?"

**Be nice Riku, he might find seething rage suspicious.**

Athena had no need to worry as Riku turned around with a bright smile to face Diasuke. Like she'd said earlier, she was very good at being friendly with those she wanted to kill. "Hey Niwa. I'm feeling much better, thank you for your concern."

"O well that's good." He paused; a little confused by her smile and cheery mood when it came to him. "I was surprised that you left, you really must not have been feeling well."

She was uncertain for a moment. He was right; her leaving like that was strange…how to explain that.

"Well it turns out I had a…stress fever," She was pretty sure that was a real thing, in fact she could remember Kitsumi being benched at the Championships last year because of one. "Yea that's what the nurse called it. She said that it happens sometimes when you work too hard. Your body can't handle it and it forces you to take a break."

Daisuke looked at her concerned and she kicked herself, now he would be asking questions she didn't want to answer. "Riku…if that's the case, maybe you should go home, and take another day off."

Riku snorted at that, she had practice today and there was an English test. Plus she felt fantastic and so full of energy this morning that the idea of not coming in was unfathomable. Waving him off, she walked into the building. "Don't worry Niwa I'm fine. Hey, Ritsu, I need to ask you about yesterday's history lesson."

Riku ran off to talk to her friend about yesterday's lesson leaving Diasuke staring after her the shadows from the trees making his normally bright hazel eyes seem almost purple as he watched her leave.

* * *

Riku kicked a rock gently as she looked out at the city, her half eaten sandwich lying forgotten on the wall. The view from the roof of the school was really quiet something. Looking down at her friends who were under some trees she folded her arms and couldn't help by smile. On a normal day she would be with them, laughing and talking. But with everything that had happened and everything she's learned she wasn't really in a "talking" mood. That's not to say she wasn't in a good mood, because she was, she just wanted to be alone. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, maybe tomorrow she would feel up to hanging out again.

She was in a semi relaxed meditative, almost trance like state when she felt it again. That warm, irritating sensation around her scar and she stiffened. Diasuke was here, whether it was because he wanted some peace and quiet or he noticed her she couldn't be sure. He was the one who'd introduced her to this spot after all. Technically she was invading his personal sanctum.

"So you're feeling better then?" Riku didn't even have to pretend to jump when he finally spoke up and turned to glare at a smirking face.

"Don't you have some alley to lurk in or something?" She growled as she stood up hands fisted at her side.

**Easy Riku…you do not want to say stupid things in anger you will regret. **

He laughed and sauntered over to her from the entrance to the roof. There was a light in his eyes that was…searching almost. "I'm glad to see that being sick didn't affected your sarcasm."

Gritting her teeth she pushed down a large part of her anger. "I had a stress fever, but I feel fine now. So you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Aw, that's not nice! We haven't talked in such a long time." He pouted and slide up to the roof's waist high wall a few feet from her, leaning against it he gave her a dashing smile. The look made her stomach flip as the vision she's seen the night before flashed through her mind, but she grit her teeth and forced the foreign feeling away.

"Yea," she gave him a dangerous look, the one that said her patients was wearing thin. "That's a shame."

**See? Stupid things.**

She could have kicked herself as he smiled brighter and leaned closer. A little more and he would be in her personal space, "I'm glad you agree with me."

Riku huffed, she deserved that one, but that did mean she would take it lying down. With an unfriendly smile she folded her arms and tilted her head slightly. "Don't you have something better to do? You know something other than annoying me? Like robbing somethi-o wait I'm sorry. That's not your job anymore is it?"

**O Riku…no…**

He stiffened, stood up straighter, and his eyes flashed at her. She got the distinct impression that had she been anyone else he would have done more than just give her a sharp dangerous smile. But the look was more than enough for the hair on the back of her neck to stand up straight. She made the judicial decision then and there to _never_ taunt him to his face about her exploits.

"I'll let you slide on that one because you're sick and cranky."

Riku frowned, "I'm not sick!"

"O really?" He walked forward again and only stopped this time when they were so close they were almost touching. All he had to do was lean forward another inch and their foreheads would make contact. Shifting her feet she clinched her fists even harder and refused to back down. That only seemed to amuse him

"You see Riku, you're a very social person. Nothing like your sister of course," Her eyes narrowed and he tsked at her reaction. "But still, you enjoy being around others and eating lunch with your friends. So why are you up here all alone?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, unsure of what to say. Dark tilted his head smile gentle now, and took a step back giving her some breathing room. "The only reason you would be up here, especially after having missed it yesterday, was if you weren't feeling well and you didn't want to take it out on them."

Riku was really at a loss now, this usually didn't happen. Dark usually acted like a smug self absorbed moron, so in these rare moments when he acted like a human being she found him hard to deal with. This was the Dark she'd dreamed about the previous night and that confusing feeling came back with a vengeance. She never knew what to say or how to react and he seemed to realize that, smart bastard. That's why she figured he did this so little, so in those rare moments she wouldn't be able to argue with him.

**Or maybe he is just so used to putting on a show that he does not know how to stop.**

_You're not helping, shut up._

"Yea, sure…whatever," she took a step back and made for the door. She needed to get off this roof before she got confused and started thinking things that weren't and never will be a reality.

"Aw, don't run away?" He jogged after her.

Riku rounded on him appalled at the very idea, "I am not running away!"

"O I think you are, did I hit a nerve?" His flirtatious teasing smile was back and it made her hicks rise. Especially after the moment they'd just shared. It made her wonder if that hadn't all been an act to put her off her game.

Throwing him a glare she continued to make for the door and he followed, jogging ahead of her so that he had to walk backwards to see her face. "I did! I hit a nerve, aw Riku did I fluster you?"

He looked like a little kid on Christmas as he watched her, "Go away!"

"You are flustered! Look at that blush! Wow never thought I'd see the day that I could fluster you, well I guess I should say again. You know, after you came to terms with that kiss I mean. You really were cute after that."

Riku's eyes narrowed to slits and she stopped dead in her tracks. The jackass who'd _stolen_ her first kiss was _mocking_ her about it. It was like that one statement broke the mental dam she'd place around all the anger, frustration, and fear of the last few days and it came to bare. In that instant she made the split decisions to do something she'd been threatened to do since she met him.

She reared back and threw a solid punch at his face with her right fist.

He really must have been good at reading her, because he seemed to realize a split second before she did that he'd pushed her too far. Wide eyed he stepped slightly back and caught her fist in his palm with a loud smack that echoed across the roof. She felt some satisfaction as he grit his teeth and winced in pain from the hit. Yea, she knew how to fight and fight well. Though she really wished it had hit his face, it would have left a longer lasting impression. He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance and threw her left fist at him, as he held her right. Dark used the leverage he had due to his height and his hold on her to dodge the swing. Then, using her own momentum against her, he spun her around and grabbed her around the shoulders, effectively holding her in place with her back pressed against his chest.

"Enough Riku!" He held her tighter as she struggled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She froze and he loosened his hold slightly but didn't let go. Had he just _apologized_? "What, did you just say?"

He sighed and his warm breath ruffled the hair on the back of her neck, it made her shivered. "You're not feeling well and I pushed you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Frankly, I shouldn't have brought that up at all…I just didn't want you to leave so soon."

He let her go and stepped back allowing her some personal space, though she could tell by his stance when she spun around that he was prepared to grab her again if need be. The wary look in his eyes sent a warm feeling of satisfaction through her.

**Please, do continue to show off abilities he previously did not think you were capable of.**

Riku frowned and huffed, Athena was right. As much as she would like to and could beat him up that would only make her stick out in his mind as someone who was more capable physically then he thought. That, in turn, would make her number one on his list when he found out Shadow was a girl, because she had no delusions that charade could last forever. As it was she was going to be near the top on the short list, no need to give him more evidence. So she turned toward the roofs entrance and stormed off again, or at least she would have if Dark hadn't grabbed her arm. Again. She really forgot how quick he could be.

"Riku," his grip on her arm wasn't painful, but it was solid. Looking up she was prepare to deliver the triad to end all triads when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one she'd never seen before. His eyes were soft and sad, if not a bit lonely. "Riku, I am truly sorry. You know that right?"

Her mouth opened slightly and she stared at him, where was all of this coming from? Why was he acting like this, like he didn't want her to be mad at him? "What the hell is with you?"

He gave her a half smile, "I'm tired of you hating me is all."

She stared at him from a few more seconds before rolling her eyes. He was trying to manipulate her again, that was the only explanation. "Yea, sure whatever, I don't hate you. Now, let me go please."

He sighed and let her go; he seemed defeat for a moment, but then he smile at her. "Well that's good to know. I still think you should go home and rest though, no need to make yourself sick again. School will be here tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes, and actually made it too the door this time. "Spoken like a true slacker."

"Hey! I work hard!" He yelled after her, indignant, though he didn't move to follow. She threw him a look over her shoulder.

"Your also 0 for 1," she yelled, simply because she couldn't help herself, and then ran head long down the stairs. She couldn't breathe by the time she reached the bottom she was laughing so hard, and the sounds of his offend sputtering echoed down to her making it worse.

**I thought you **_**were not**_** going to taunt him about that.**

_Come on! I couldn't resist it was set up perfectly! _

**You are lucky he did not try something, Dark Mousy is not a man to insulted **

_Meh, I figured I had a bit of good will to work with given his comment about that kiss._

Athena sighed as Riku headed back down the halls heading for the tree her friends were under. All of a sudden she was in a fantastic mood again and felt like entering the world. Sparing with Dark always tended to do that to her, especially if she won.

With a laugh and a bright smile she hugged her friend Kairi who jumped up with a squeal at seeing her. Settling down to talk for the rest of the break she didn't even spar a glance at the roof where a certain phantom thief stood smiling gently down at her.

* * *

A/N: O hai dere Dark/Riku moment, glad you could finally make it into my story again. ^_^


	11. Face First

**Face First**

**Two Month Later**

Riku sprinted down the hall with the sound of quick feet behind her; this was not going to plan.

"Ok take a left here and then a right," Shizuka's voice said almost in a panic. How the hell had he known when she would be here, unless he was just staking out his targets now in an effort to catch her. To be honest she wouldn't put it past him considering the situation.

"So when you said the room was clear?" Riku growled and did as she was told, this was the last time she would do this…for a while anyway.

Over the last two months she and Dark had been playing a high stakes game of cat and mouse. At this point they'd both tried almost every trick in the book to outwit one another, so it helped that she had a genius on her side. Currently the score was four in her favor and three in his, which meant that if she succeed in stealing the "Amour", a beautiful diamond pendent, she'd be up by two.

"I thought it was!" She hissed. "Don't blame me for this; this is your fault!"

"Yea…I know."

* * *

**Three and Half Weeks Ago**

Riku had just slipped out of the hole left by the grate when the first strands of "I'm not Afraid" by Eminem echoed through the museum. She could tell by the bright flashes of light through the window that the projector was working perfectly and that Shizuka's flashy fast paced music video was working its magic.

"Alright, now just run to the gallery, you probably don't have long before their shock wears off." Not needing another prompt Riku ran to the gallery next to hers and stopped in front of the case. Pulling it open easily she used a cloth to pick up the "Light's Prison", a perfect crystal orb with ruins carved in it. The second the cloth touched the orb it glowed briefly as Athena communed with the ball and sealed it, making it untraceable. Then she slipped it into a pouch on her hip and ran in the other direction after shutting the case. Meeting no resistance she was able to make it back to the grate and was down in the tunnel before she'd even gotten out of breath. This had to have been the easiest heist known to man.

"That was too freakin' easy! I got it; I'm on my way back to you." Taking to the sewers she moved far faster than normal, slipped out of a manhole cover, and came out into the little park next to the museum. This particular opening was in a grove of bushes and trees on the corner furthest from the museum. There she found a duffle Shizuka had left her with a change of clothes, under a bush. Hidden in shadows she quickly threw on a change of tee-shirt and switched her pants. She then slipped the "Lights Prison" into a zip pocket of the small green messenger bag Shizuka had thoughtfully put in the duffle. Dropping the bag into the manhole to be picked up later by her cousin she stood as the first notes of "More" by Usher played. Using the shadows of the tree's as cover she was able to make it to her cousin's side and watched the last few seconds of the video before favorite part came up.

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up_

The video then cut out abruptly to black and a sentence appeared, written large against the museums white marble siding.

_I'm also the one who just stole the Lights Prison._

A video clip of the orbs empty display case appeared and she could hear the shocked yells and gasps of people as they realized what was happening. Most however were shocked into silence, the police most of all. They'd been so mesmerized by the editing and flashing lights. That they'd completely forgotten about the priceless piece of art Dark was planning to stealing twenty minutes from now, and the thief who liked to beat him too it. She couldn't really blame them for that. The last couple of pieces had been on the "no go" list they'd created near the beginning of this whole thing; so she hadn't "worked" in a while.

_Thank you for coming_

_Shadow_

Riku and Shizuka both almost passed out as they tried to stifle their laughter while bedlam broke out among the audience and the security. Everyone was yelling something and no one could be heard. Mastering themselves with difficulty they decided it was best they flee the area before they broke down again. Taking the quick route across the park Riku stopped short as a burning sensation she knew as Dark, raced up her arm. He was here somewhere, looking around she finally found him perched in the tree above her, staring at the museum. How long had he been there she wondered. Shizuka came back to stand beside her once she realized that she was on longer keeping up. Looking in the direction of Riku's gaze she saw him and smiled.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" She yelled and Riku's head snapped to the left to look at her.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Shizuka shrugged with a Cheshire cat smile. "No seriously, Shizuka don't, especially not with…"

She cut herself off when the burning became stronger and half a second later he landed in front of her. "Especially not with what?"

He asked arms folded and glaring at everyone and everything. He looked like a young child that had just had his Christmas present taken away from him. Riku had to force herself not to flinch as the crystal in her bag seemed to grow heavier with his proximity.

"O MY GOD!" Shizuka laughed hysterically, "You actually responded to PRETTY BOY!"

Dark growled and his eyes turned dangerous as he glared at her cousin. Suddenly she had the feeling that this was really not a good time to be doing this.

**I would have to agree.**

Grabbing her cousin who seemed to be almost drunk on their success she hauled her away. "Sorry to bother you, she's had too much coffee I should get her home before she burns down half the city. You can go back to sulking."

Dark gaped after her, "I'm _not _sulking!"

She turned to walk backwards still pulling her snickering cousin. Years later she still wouldn't be able to understand way she said what she did this night. It was stupid and reckless. Maybe she wanted more of a challenge after such an easy score, or maybe she felt she owed something to the man who'd saved her life a few time. Whatever the reason for her words, they were said and time doesn't reverse itself because you do something stupid. "Sure looked like it to me. Come on, you know this guy's MO by now, catch him if you're as good as you claim to be. Otherwise it's probably better that you save what face is left and retire."

Shizuka stopped dead in her tracks and _stared_ at her cousin; while Athena yelled at her in three different languages in her head, not that she wasn't doing it as well. Looking at his wide eyes and the smile on his face she knew, she'd just screwed herself. What in the world had possessed her to give _Dark Mousy a_ _pep talk_?

"I might just do that Harada. I just might do that."

* * *

**Present**

"I defiantly shouldn't have done that." She muttered exasperatedly as she grabbed the door jam she spun herself into the balcony hall along the museums main concourse. She just as quickly skidded to a stop as a blur of blonde and white blocked her path.

Krad was out to play.

Riku took a step back as Shizuka swore blue murder in her ear. Hearing the foot steps behind her she turned so that she could see both men and backed to the wall. Krad watched her like a tiger hunting its prey and Dark glared at him.

"What are you doing here, you bastard!?" Krad's malicious smile pulled into a frown and he looked at his counterpart, something like disgust or disappointment on his face.

"You clearly cannot catch or stop this interloper, so it falls to me to do so. Hello Shadow, my employer would very much like to meet you." The look he gave her made her shudder, terrified. It felt like someone had just walked over her grave.

_Employer? He's working for someone?_

**I do not know, I always thought he was a lone wolf. I have never heard of him willingly working for someone. **

_Alright, so any ideas about what we should do?_

**Wait for an opportunity to run?**

…_Helpful…_

"Employer?" Dark scoffed and sounded as surprised as she was at the revelation, then he took a step forward. "Leave him alone Krad. He's mine; it's my reputation he's attacking."

Krad folded his arms and rolled his head in slow circle like he was trying to work out a stiff muscle, he looked slightly bored. "Dark, do you honestly think I care about your petty revenge. The abilities he has shown over the last two months alone are enough to fetch a good price. Then to top it off the boy is now bonded to Athena, as well as other possible...interesting selling factors. Many would pay good money for such a soldier, or are you honestly deluded enough to think my partner is wrong about his inheritance."

_What is he talking about?_

**Most of it I do not understand but I am sure of one thing. I am a weapon Riku, a powerful one, and being bonded to me makes you a more than a capable assassin should they take you. That is not even counting the physical training you have done on your own. **

_That doesn't make sense, there are a lot of people out there that can do what I do. You don't see shadowy people trying to kidnap them!_

**You know a lot of people who can implode a punching bag with one hit? **

_Touché_

Athena sighed frustrated, **I was concerned about this, there are magic's out there, stronger then I, that would force you to follow a master, against your will. I think Krad's talk of an "employer" is just a way for him to speak of his **_**master**_** without losing reputation. You need to get out of her. Now.**

_What!?This kind of information that would have been nice to know before now!_

**I did not think it would be important.**

_Well clearly you were right!_

"Face it Dark, Michael lied."

She noticed Dark give her a long look and she pressed further into the wall, "Even if you're right, which you're not. That gives me even more reason to stop you."

"Ooook, Riku." She jumped at the voice, having forgotten completely that Shizuka was listening in. Thankfully both men were too busy staring each other down to notice. "While this conversation is fascinating and all, I think this situation is about to go downhill, fast. You need to figure out how to get out…because I got nothing."

Dark and Krad were still discussing her future prospects but Krad was quickly losing patients if the increasingly blood thirsty look in his eyes was anything to go by. Her eyes quickly flickered around the room, there had to be something she could use, some way out of all of this, there was always a way. It took her only a few seconds to see it and she smiled under her mask. Her way out was right in front of her. It was a long solid wooden beam hanging from the ceiling. Probably used to hold exhibition banners at some point in time, but right now it was bare. Meaning that it was plenty strong enough to hold her weight, or she hoped anyway.

Slipping her feet into a runner's start she leaned forward preparing to us the wall as a push off point for more speed. Waiting until Dark said something that made Krad look away from her again she took the moment and moved.

Picking up as much speed as possible she ran the short distance between the two men and jumped onto the banister; then pushed off as hard as she could. Focusing she drew on that strange feeling in the back of her mind that she'd felt several weeks ago in her basement and _pulled_. As a result she felt a surge of energy shoot through her body as her foot left the marble banister and she was vaulted across the open space. Her hands snapped tightly around the wood and she used her momentum to spin around the beam. She was able to gather even more speed before letting go at just the right angle and landing gracefully in a half crouch on the other banister. It was an impressive display of skill and balance she would have thought impossible, had she not done it herself. Not even taking a second to question this, she quickly jumped down and turned back to look at her two pursuers.

Dark stared at her, his face held a look of disbelief and fear. Krad was a different story all together, he watched her like the cat that'd just caught the canary. The three seemed frozen for a moment, but then the white demon took a step forward and out of pure instinct she turned and fled down the hall behind her. Completely heedless of anyone or anything that might be in her way as she flew down corridor after corridor. It was like an instinct, she had to get away from him and she had to do it _now_. She couldn't remember ever running this fast before as the sounds of explosions behind her gave her another burst of adrenaline.

Almost tripping over her own feet as she run down a flight of stairs, she gave up and jumping over the banister to land on the floor below. Some part of her mind was telling her that both Shizuka and Athena were trying to talk to her, but she was too busy trying to get away from her pursuers to pay attention. Her lungs were just starting to burn painfully when she saw it. A small out-cove that held a statue, a good place to hide, so she slipped in and hide behind it.

Now that she'd stopped moving her mind seemed to catch up to her body and she found that it felt incredibly heavy. Leaning over she began to hyperventilate. She could just make out her cousins frantic voice over the cotton in her ears as darkness slowly bleed into her vision. If she could just catch her breath she'd be fine, but her heart was pumping too hard for that. Crashing to her knees she gripped her chest, was she having a heart ache? She had to be, it was the only explanation for why her chest hurt so much. As her arms numbly hit the ground so too did her head, harder then she would have liked. Or maybe it hit something else, she wasn't sure, but whatever she hit did nothing to help her vertigo.

Slowly, after what felt like hours, she seemed to catch her breath and came back too herself. The cold stone against her forehead was like an anchor to reality and from that point; calmness seemed to slowly spread through her body. The only problem was that as her fuzziness passed the pain all throughout her body, most specifically in her head and her chest, made itself known.

"Riku! Riku! Answer me dammit!" She wondered if she'd passed out, but after a moment thinking back she realized she hadn't. It had been close, very close, but she'd been able to stay conscious.

"Riku!" She wanted to reply, but she still wasn't sure that she could open her mouth without throwing up, at least she could breath normally now.

**You shocked your system again. Not only did you use magic to make that jump but you channeled it further to run away.**

_It felt like I was dying! _Riku heard Athena hum in agreement.

**We've been through this, but it is interesting that you did not actually pass out this time. I theorized you had a natural tolerance to magic, but you must be slowly gaining resistance to it as well.**

_Wow fascinating! I feel like shit, and that blonde sociopath wants to turn me into some kind of weapon, but hey I'm glad you find this all so interesting. _

"Riku, if you don't answer me now I will beat your ass!" Riku took a deep breath to push down her nausea so that she could answer.

"Shizuka I'm ok now, I just had some kinda…attack or something because of the magic I used. I think it's over now."

"I kinda figured that part out myself. What the hell possessed you to do that?!" Riku frowned and hissed back a response.

"And you would have preferred me to do what? That jackass Krad was planning on kidnapping me and selling me to the highest bidder! I think that my plan was better in that light."

"Yes, I guess in _that_ light the suicidal monkey plan is better." Riku laughed but quickly grabbed her chest and head. She may not be in the throes of whatever that had been, but that didn't mean she was better by any stretch of the imagination. Groaning she pushed herself up slowly on shaking arms and sat back against the wall of her hiding space. Leaning her head back against the wall she just sat there, relaxed, and breathed as energy slowly came back to her body. The fact that she was still in danger and could be found any second didn't really faze her at the moment. Shizuka would warn her if anything was heading her way.

"Yea," Shizuka sighed and Riku smiled, she could almost see her rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Alright so we need to get you out of there, the police are all over that building, though not really in the area you are. Dark and Krad really went to town on the entrance hall, it's a disaster area. "

"Are they still around?"

"I can't seem to find them anywhere. Dark threw Blondie through a few walls and that seemed to give him enough incentive to leave. Dark ran off right after that, he looked beat. Seems using magic fucks him up as well."

**It would, he gets his magic by channeling it through Diasuke's body. It is a dangerous position to put his host in.**

"Athena says that it's because he's using Dai's body." She said as she pursed her lips.

"Ah, well that makes sense…I guess." Riku could hear the sound of frantic typing before Shizuka spoke again. "Ok so while you were running I took the opportunity to blank out all the cameras in the building…well for the security room anyway."

"That sounds a little drastic… and obvious."

"Nah, Dark and Krad were tearing the building apart; the least that should happen is the camera's stop working. Hell I'm surprised that they didn't actually shut down." She paused before continuing.

"Alright so are you ready to move yet or do you need more time? Because I don't think hanging around is a good idea."

Riku sighed and then slowly pushed herself onto shaky feet. She had to lean against the wall to stay upright as her vision swam but eventually the world righted itself. "You're going to have to keep a really good look out, I can barely stand up."

Shizuka sighed but said nothing so she slowly but surely trudged out of her hiding space. It took her a long time, too long, to make it to the gallery that held her exit. Thankfully she didn't run into any guards. Shizuka said it was because they were mainly around the battle zone cleaning up. It was a small mercy but she was grateful for it as she fumbled weakly with the metal grate she'd had no problem lifting before. Eventually she got it up and she clumsily scrambled through the opening, crashing on the floor of the tunnel below.

Riku cried out in pain as she slammed her left knee into the floor and then curled up in a ball holding it to her chest. "Riku, Riku! I'm heading to you. Just stay where you are and I'll help get you out."

She didn't acknowledge her cousin's frantic reassurance as she rocked on the ground hissing through her teeth. The intense burning sensation in her knee was almost overwhelming and she couldn't see the rest of the dimly lit hall beyond her tears.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

**Riku, I know it hurts but you have to be quiet.**

_What do you know!_ She lashed out at the spirit woman.

**I feel what you feel,** the woman snapped back. **We are joined; I understand what you are going through. But you need to be quiet; this is not a safe place to be so loud. **

"I'm telling you I heard a yell." Riku froze and her head snapped up to look at the grate less opening above her. Her stomach plummeted; taking a deep breath she pushed herself up onto her good leg and hopped in place as she got her balance. Then carefully she reached up and set the grate back into place. This particular hall was much lower than the first on she'd used and the opening was only a few feet above her. That done she allowed her back to slide down the wall behind her and she closed her eyes as she tried desperately to hold back her sods.

"It was probably from outside, with all the explosions everyone's screaming." The voice was clearly in the gallery above her. So she forced herself to breathe as quietly as possible through clinched teeth. In an effort to deal with the pain she closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else, like the fact that she'd won again. It didn't work and her eyes snapped open to glare at the opposing wall. She barely noticed the retreating steps of the guards from the room above.

_Can't you do something?!_ She pleaded.

**Normally yes, but your body as already been shocked by magic today. Your heart is weakened and would not be able to take the pressure. Enacting an internal healing spell now would most likely kill you.**

_You said that before and I've been fine with magic twice now!_

**You would classify what has happened to thus far as fine? The first time you almost stopped your heart and this time it left you so weakened you can barely move. While, you do seem to be a good channel, to a degree that I personally never seen or heard of, you do still clearly have a limit. **

Riku whimpered lowly as her face scrunched up in despair and she allowed her head to fall forward onto her chest. That in and of itself still hurt like hell from when she'd hit it on the floor and if she didn't have a concussion it would be a miracle.

All in all she was in very bad shape.

"You'll be alright." Riku felt a warm hand touched her head and could just make out a deep comforting voice over the ringing in her ears. Suddenly her mind clouded and everything simply hurt less. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw her father crouched before her. Blinking hard she opened her eyes again, and realized that it wasn't him at all. It did look like him, but only slightly. This man had a tan skin and his hair was far longer. She also didn't remember her father having bright blue eyes. O and he was transparent, that was something else her father wasn't. "Help is coming, you'll be fine."

**How…? Riku…that's…**

_He looks like my dad_

She heard the distant sound of a door slowly opening and the man glance down the tunnel and then back at her, "I would suggest you not use magic anymore, you leave yourself open to Kard and he'll be looking for you now."

"You ok?" She heard her cousin's voice and listlessly turned her head too see her silently slipped into the room. She didn't say anything, and so Shizuka jogged quickly down to her and crouched down where the man had been. "Riku, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I hurt my knee," She muttered her voice sluggish and distant, "I also think I hit my head."

"You think?" She asked concerned. "Alright, let's get you out of this hoodie."

It took a few tries but after a mild struggle they were able to get her sweatshirt off and put away in the backpack Shizuka had brought with her. That was when her cousin saw the true damage she'd done to her forehead. "Shit, Riku!"

Riku's face was, to put it frankly, a bloody mess. She knew she hit the ground hard but hard enough to split her skull was another thing entirely. Now that the hoodie wasn't absorbing the blood anymore she could feel it slowly creeping down her face. She could see her cousin's teeth clench and she sighed, "Riku, how many fingers am I holding up?"

She blinked at her cousins hand, "Five."

Shizuka winced and put down the two fingers she'd been holding up and tried a different test, "I need you to give me the thumbs up if you're ok."

She blinked at her cousin and then held up her hand with her pinkie up. Shizuka furrowed her eyebrows at the gesture, "Riku, I know you're fuzzy but Thumbs. Up."

Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion and repeated the gesture. In her mind she was doing it right and couldn't understand the other girl's insistence that she doing it again. "Ok, we have to get you to a hospital."

"I don't think I can walk."

"Don't worry, you can lean on me."

* * *

A/N: Well…that went…well…? Hey on the bright side she's five for three now! :)


End file.
